Back of Coin
by Annannnn13
Summary: Koin memiliki dua mata sisi yang saling bertolak belakang tapi akan selalu bersama. Sisi manakah yang kau tunjukkan? Kepala atau ekor? Masa depanmu dapat berubah semudah membalikkan koin di atas telapak tangan, dan kami akan menghentikanmu. #CagarBudayaKT. KrisTao (main pairing). RenTao (side pairing). KrisLay (broke up, mentioned). Crime AU. Rated M.
1. Delayed

**Title: Back of Coin**

 **Chapter: 1 / 3**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Zhang Yixing**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao (main), RenTao (side pairing), KrisLay (broke up, mentioned)**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy and crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by **The Reason** by Hoobastank.

 **Warning:** **Violence. Messed up timeline. Crude words.**

" _Stop it in instance, we're part of a big parade of perfect liars beyond belief."_

.

.

Menjadikan apapun sebagai barang taruhan adalah hobinya. Menenggak alkohol dan berkumpul di bar, menikmati tubuh demi tubuh yang meliuk sembari menghisap batangan nikotin yang mengepulkan asap penuh toksin di dalam ruangan berpendingin yang cukup rendah suhunya. Musik berdentam suasana remang diterangi temaram lampu berwarna biru, putih dan ungu selagi _cocktail_ berwarna-warni mampir ke mejanya yang berada di pojok ruangan tertutupi manusia dimabuk kesenangan duniawi.

Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjepit batangan nikotin itu, dengan mesra mencumbui bagian filter, menghisap racunnya dalam-dalam sebelum ditiupkan keluar menyebarkan sisa asap yang sempat mampir ke dalam rongga paru-parunya. Di kanan-kirinya, teman-temannya sedang menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing, bahkan seorang sahabatnya, Kai Ko, sedang memeras potongan lemon ke lidahnya sebagai pelengkap _tequila_ yang baru ia teguk. Mereka tertawa melihat pemuda itu mengerutkan mukanya akan rasa masam yang melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Darren," sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Orang yang dipanggil Darren itu mematikan puntung rokoknya di dalam asbak yang tersedia di atas meja kayu sementara teman-teman berbisik-bisik menantikan drama dimulai. "Ayo pulang," ajak sang pemanggil dengan wajah cemas kepada pemuda berjaket kulit hitam itu.

Darren berdecak, ia bangkit berdiri dan mengecup pipi Park Shin Hye, perempuan yang begitu cantik dan hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan dua kancing terbuka mempertontonkan kulit putih mulus dan sedikit belahan dadanya yang mengintip. Semua orang menahan nafas saat perempuan itu hanya tertawa dan memukul pundaknya pelan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pada pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan kikuk memegangi Gucci _web GG supreme duffle_. " _Bye_ , semuanya, rupanya aku sudah harus cuci muka dan tidur. Jangan merindukanku ya." Kalimat itu sukses membuat teman-temannya yang mengenakan pakaian dan aksesoris bermerk itu tertawa menanggapinya.

Pemuda yang menunggu di dekat meja dan dianggap orang asing bagi kelompok itu mengulas senyum manis. "Aku minta maaf," ucapnya dengan nada memelas berikut alisnya yang turun dan matanya yang memancarkan rasa penyesalan—meski tidak di dalam hatinya.

Kai Ko yang duduk di paling ujung menepuk pinggang bawahnya dengan pelan, mengusap punggung kecil hingga ke pinggang rampingnya—pemuda itu terkesiap dengan mulut menganga. "Tidak apa, dan harusnya kau tinggal di sini sebentar, kau boleh juga." Tangan itu mampir ke pahanya yang sintal.

Sebuah tangan lain menangkap pergelangan tangan Kai dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga menyebabkan sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. Ia membuang tangan itu hingga menampar wajah sang empunya sendiri. "Kau jangan macam-macam ya," desisnya dengan mata yang berkilat menyeramkan berupaya meremukkan tangan sahabatnya sendiri itu.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok," ia mengelus tangannya yang dihempaskan kasar kemudian berkedip pada pemuda yang sempat ia lecehkan. "Kalau kau ada waktu kosong, telpon aku," pemuda itu memamerkan senyum seduktifnya.

Darren berdiri di depan pemuda tersebut, menghalangi pandangannya, melayangkan tinjunya ke dagu Kai Ko dan membuat semua temannya yang menjadi penonton berseru kaget. "Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan, Kai." Setelah memberikan peringatan, ia pun berlalu menarik tangan pemuda yang menenteng Gucci itu pergi. Mereka menerobos kerumunan manusia yang agaknya tak tahu konflik yang baru saja pecah, meninggalkan pemuda berkemeja marun itu memegangi dagunya yang membiru sembari bersumpah serapah.

Pemuda berjaket kulit itu terus berjalan menarik pemuda yang notabene masih tanpa status yang jelas itu melewati pintu keluar dengan _bouncer_ yang memberikan jalan dengan tatapan menyelidik—ia curiga akan sikap Darren. Pemuda yang ditarik itu terseok mengikuti jalannya dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh dibuatnya hingga ia dihempaskan ke pintu mobil Maserati berwarna hitam. Mengaduh pelan ketika punggungnya bersinggungan dengan badan mobil yang tak bisa dikatakan empuk, ia menatap Darren dengan pancaran takut di mata beningnya.

"Darren aku—"

"Untuk apa datang ke sini?" Darren menghantamkan tangannya tepat di sebelah kepalanya, tatapannya seperti mengebor ke dalam mata—seakan siap menemukan dosamu terbesarmu. "Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah datang ke sini, harus berapa kali harus aku katakan agar hal itu masuk ke otakmu?" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kepala pemuda itu membuatnya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Jawab aku!" bentaknya tak sabar memepetkan diri, mengguncang bahunya kasar.

"Kau harus bangun pagi untuk presentasi besok..." mulainya lirih. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat sampai menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnnya, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku menjemputmu." Jelasnya lagi sambil menatap Darren dengan matanya yang memerah, sepertinya ia yang sudah berusaha keras mengerjakan tugas milik _roommate_ -nya ini hingga terlalu memaksakan diri.

Mendengar itu Darren terdiam kemudian bergeser menjauh. "Kau naik apa ke sini?" tanyanya lagi. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu tak memiliki lisensi mengemudi, lagipula mobil di _flat_ mereka sudah ia bawa ke _club_.

"Aku jalan kaki," sahutnya pelan.

Mengernyitkan dahi, Darren tak bisa banyak berucap. "Apa?"

"Aku jalan kaki, aku tahu mobil dibawa olehmu dan dari tadi aku tidak melihat taksi jadi aku berjalan saja. Sekalian melewati _convenient store_ , aku juga berbelanja." Ia mengangkat tas Gucci-nya yang ternyata berisikan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan juga roti sampai pada jus kemasan.

Berdecak kesal, Darren mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau ini!" ia melirik arlojinya, "ini sudah jam dua pagi dan kau berkeliaran seorang diri? Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan untuk menungguku di rumah, bukannya berjalan-jalan lalu berbelanja di _convenient store_ 24 jam!" jelasnya sedikit frustrasi.

"Habisnya kau tidak mengangkat telponku, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku menjemputmu," ia tak mau kalah menyahuti.

Membuka kunci mobil, ia bertitah singkat, "Masuk." Mau tak mau pemuda itu menuruti dengan bibirnya yang mencebik. "Berbahaya, Tao, di sini kota besar, apapun bisa terjadi," kembali ia menasihati dengan wajah gusar melajukan mobil ke _flat_ -nya yang hanya berjarak tiga blok. Meski Tao, pemuda yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak dua bulan lalu itu bukanlah siapa-siapanya, ia tetap merasa harus memperingati situasi kota yang berbeda daripada kampong halamannya.

"Iya, aku tahu Beijing berbeda dengan Qingdao, tapi bukan berarti aku harus terus menuruti kata-katamu." Protesnya tertunda saat Darren berhenti setelah memarkirkan mobil dan keluar. Tao menghela nafas lelah, meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti sang pemilik mobil yang berjalan ke arah _elevator_ kemudian menekan tombol naik.

"Kalau itu maumu, kau harusnya lebih dewasa, dan mulai berpikir lebih panjang. Kalau kau ingin dipandang dan dianggap bukan seorang anak-anak lagi, tunjukkan, bukan hanya dengan perkataan tapi juga sikapmu." Darren menasihatinya di dalam _elevator_ yang sudah menuju lantai enam sementara Tao menggerutu di sebelahnya dengan matanya yang memandangi pola tasnya sendiri.

"Kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk menggurui, kau juga sering menelantarkan tanggung jawabmu," tukas pemuda yang lebih langsing itu dengan telak.

Skak mat.

Darren mendesah dan mengacak surai hitamnya sendiri. Memang susah jika berhadapan dengan orang seperti Tao, karena ia juga cerdas dalam menelaah dan menggunakan fakta untuk berbalik menusuk orang yang berani menyerangnya. Jujur, langsung ke pokok masalah, tipe yang jika kau ingin berbasa-basi barang sejenak maka akan mengeluarkan fakta paling menyelekit dalam hidupmu untuk argumennya. Tak salah, hanya saja cukup membuat orang lain merasa diserang dan tersinggung dengan mudah.

"Maaf kalau kau merasa digurui." Ia menggesekkan kartunya kemudian memasukkan _password_ dan masuk ke dalam _flat_ , meninggalkan Tao untuk mengunci pintu. Melirik jam berwarna _silver_ dengan jarum panjang ke angka lima dan jarum pendek terletak di tengah-tengah angka empat dan tiga, ia tahu jika mereka masih memiliki waktu tiga jam sebelum mandi kemudian sarapan dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit kemudian berangkat ke kampus yang letaknya lima blok dari _flat_ mereka.

"Tidur, jangan main LOL terus," ia menyita _gadget_ Tao dan menaruhnya di _pantry_ membuat pemuda itu berdecak kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Darren menghela nafas, kalau ia tidak kesulitan membayar _flat_ akibat uang sakunya dipotong, ia tidak akan mau menerima pemuda itu menjadi _roommate_ -nya. Kekanak-kanakan, terlalu rajin dan bermulut pedas, tapi di saat yang bersamaan sangat manis dan juga menyenangkan untuk diajak berbagi. Perpaduan yang cukup unik baginya yang urakan dan hidup yang terlalu bebas tak kenal aturan. Sangat bertolak belakang. Maka dari itu dirinya tak merasa tenang jika harus berlama-lama dengannya, bagai lumut yang enggan diterangi cahaya matahari—takut mengering dan kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai tumbuhan rumpun terpendek yang pernah ada, pencinta kegelapan dan kelembapan.

~†~†~†~

Mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung mencapai siku, Darren mengikat tali sepatunya dan mengambil kunci mobil sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya untuk berhenti. " _Gege_ ," panggilnya dengan suara sengaunya yang khas membuat Darren seketika malas. "Kau masih punya tugas, 'kan?" Tao menarik-narik lengannya. Ia pun melepasnya saat pemuda itu menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur, aku harus pergi, lebih baik kau diam saja di sini. Ingat, jangan berkeliaran malam-malam apalagi pada dini hari," titahnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ mereka yang terbuka. Darren sendiri tak mempedulikan dan terus berjalan ke _elevator_ melewati seorang berambut _chestnut blonde_ dengan _business suit_ yang terlihat sangat mahal—meninggalkan Tao yang masuh memandanginya dengan hati mendongkol.

Menghembuskan nafas kesal, pemuda itu menutup pintu dari luar setelah mengantongi _gadget_ dan dompetnya. Saat keluar, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari _flat_ yang berada di seberangnya, terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan teriakan dan gebrakan yang cukup keras. Tao mengunci pintunya dan mendekati pintu dengan nomor 611 tersebut, berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Kau itu masih sakit, bahkan wajahmu sangat pucat, aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu." Sayup terdengar sebuah suara berat memulai.

"Aku benci dikurung!" sahut suara lain menantang. "Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Suara yang sama menambahkan dengan nada tinggi.

Tao merapatkan posisinya hingga menempel ke pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka kurang lebih selama lima menit dengan tangan yang menyangga badannya. Suara benda menghantam sesuatu, pecah, disusul suara teriakan sebuah nama dan bantingan benda tumpul membuatnya mundur seketika.

Buru-buru ia berjalan ke arah _elevator_ , tapi nyatanya rasa penasaran tetap singgah di hatinya, menggodanya untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan dengan wajah kusut menenteng tas travel dengan yang terlihat padat. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Tao merasa tenggorokannya kering seketika, ia pun masuk ke dalam kotak metal yang akan mengantarkannya turun ke lantai yang ia tuju sementara orang tersebut masuk. Melihat pantulan dari pintu metalik, matanya menangkap gerakan sang pemuda berambut cokelat yang ia ketahui teman spesial dari pemilik _flat_ nomor 611 itu. Ia dapat memperhatikan jika pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama panggilan Lay itu sedang gundah dengan matanya yang memerah kurang tidur dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, berikut tangannya yang tak bisa diam menelusuri sisi gitar yang ditentengnya di tangan kiri.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, untuk pertama kalinya ia menahan dirinya sendiri, menghentikannya sebelum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memancing mulainya percakapan yang ia yakini akan terdengar sangat aneh dan kurang cocok dengan situasi saat ini. Ia pun hanya berjalan ke arah _café_ favoritnya yang berada di perempatan jalan, bersebelahan dengan restoran Italia yang terlihat otentik dan selalu menguarkan bau sedap salsa, manis gurihnya _mozzarella_ dan _pastry_ yang mereka panggang tiap hari. Sementara tu pemuda yang ia yakini bernama Lay itu masuk ke dalam taksi dan melaju pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkannya dengan rasa keingintahuan yang terpaksa diredam untuk sekarang ini.

Ia memasuki _café_ yang memiliki sudut membaca dengan sofa berwarna cokelat yang empuk dan buku-buku berjajar di rak, tersusun rapi sesuai dengan indeksnya, mempermudah pencarian judul dan _genre_ buku yang kita inginkan. Memasang senyumnya, Tao disapa oleh pelayan yang rupanya telah akrab melihat wajahnya, membiarkannya berjalan sendiri ke tempat favoritnya—sofa di sebelah meja bundar kecil berkaki panjang melengkung, saling bertautan layaknya akar dan sebuah gelas panjang tinggi dengan setangkai bunga _lily_ di dalamnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku ber- _genre_ fantasi dari Christian Paolini dan memesan secangkir cokelat panas dangan _marshmallow_ untuk mengawalinya. Membuka halaman kedua ratus enam puluh satu di mana Brom mulai membicarakan mengenai penunggang naga dengan kaum Varden dan perburuan mereka mengejar Ra'zac yang sangat berbahaya kepada Eragon.

Terlarut dengan petualangan Eragon bersama Saphira yang ditinggalkan Brom wafat dengan luka mengerikan dari para Ra'zac. Air mata sudah mengering di pipinya, tangannya sudah kebas menahan berat buku dan matanya perih membaca selama tiga jam sampai henti meski ia puas karena sudah menyelesaikan sampai halaman lima ratus dua puluh lima, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk melanjutkan ke buku kedua. Mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan, Tao menenggak habis minumannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan cara menarik kedua tangannya ke atas sampai sendinya bergemeretak mengeluarkan bunyi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada pelayan bertubuh kecil yang memperhatikannya penuh minat.

Pelayan itu menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berseri-seri. "Halo, aku Baekhyun, boleh kutahu namamu?" ia bertanya pada Tao dengan nada yang biasa dipakai jika berbicara kepada anak kecil—ramah, tak menghakimi, dan bernada ringan.

Mengerjapkan matanya yang perih, Tao menutup mulutnya yang menguap tiba-tiba, memalingkan wajahnya dari pelayan bernama Baekhyun tersebut. Ia tersenyum malu pada pelayan itu dan menjawab pelan, "Namaku Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao."

"Oke, Tao, apa kau pelanggan baru di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," dahinya tampak digores kernyitan kecil, menandakan ia sedang mengingat-ingat wajah lain di luar dua minggu terakhir dia cuti.

Tao mengangguk, "Ya, aku pelanggan baru karena akhir-akhir ini aku butuh hiburan selain di dalam dari _flat_ -ku sendiri," jelasnya sembari memotret halaman terakhir yang ia baca dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam rak buku dengan posisi semula.

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kau sendirian di rumahmu? Memangnya kau tidak memiliki teman ataupun kekasih? Maaf kalau aku lancang..." sambungnya sembari mengangkat gelas dan piring kotor milik Tao ke baki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kurang suka dengan keramaian. Boleh aku minta _bill_?" tanyanya sembari mengerling pada jam kukuk yang berbunyi sepuluh kali menandakan sebentar lagi _café_ itu akan ditutup. "Oh, aku ingin membeli empat _croissant_ lagi," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," dan pelayan berambut cokelat tadi meluncur ke meja kasir dan berbalik ke dapur.

Tao berdiri melihat-lihat kumpulan buku tentang galaksi dan _science fiction_ yang letaknya berdekatan dengan jendela besar di depan _café_. Ia memegang sebuah buku ensiklopedia anak-anak dan berhenti saat melihat sosok familiar yang berjalan bersama seorang pria. "Bukankah itu temannya Darren?" Matanya menyipit berusaha melihat mereka lebih jelas apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi mereka sudah menghilang ke gang sempit yang ada di antara _flat_ dan _club_ kecil tadi di seberang sana yang buka sejak dua jam. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di posisinya, menyaksikan dua orang lain mengenakan _suit_ dan salah seorang di antara mereka mengenakan _fedora_ hitam ikut masuk ke gang yang sama dengan gelagatnya mencurigakan. Tak lama keempat orang tadi keluar dan masuk ke dalam _club_ dengan tergesa membuatnya makin bertanya-tanya.

"Tao?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuatnya menarik diri dari kaca yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, sementara lututnya sudah bertumpu di kursi tanpa sadar. Ia berbalik dan memasang senyum kikuk yang membuat pelayan itu bingung, tetapi tangannya masih mengangsurkan _bill_ yang ia minta dalam _clipboard_ kecil yang dilapis kulit. "Semuanya delapan puluh satu yuan," ucapnya selagi Tao mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh selembar lima puluhan dan dua lembar dua puluhan.

Pemuda itu mengambil kantung kertas berisikan _croissant_ pesanannya dan mengulas senyum simpul. "Simpan saja kembaliannya," ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari si pelayan.

Tao berjalan melintasi pertokoan yang sebagian besar sedang dalam proses penutupan, membalikkan papan bertanda _'closed'_. Sebagian menurunkan _rolling door_ , mengunci gemboknya, dan sebagian lagi yang bertanda dua puluh empat jam masih terlihat benderang dengan pelanggan yang masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan segelas _wine_ maupun _cocktail_ di tangan serta makanan yang setengah jalan dihabiskan. Ia masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya dengan tangga rendah di bagian depan, sesampainya di lobi ia tersenyum pada seorang karyawati yang seperti baru pulang kerja dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat membentuk _bun_ asal. Wanita dengan _blazer_ merah hati itu itu membalasnya dengan senyum sekilas kemudian memainkan _gadget_ -nya lagi sementara Tao memperhatikan nyala angka di layar hitam sampai _elevator_ berdenting tanda ia telah sampai di destinasinya. Menganggukkan kepala pada wanita yang masih sibuk itu kemudian keluar ke lorong lantai enam yang sepi terlihat tak berpenghuni.

Menghela nafas, pintu sudah menjeblak terbuka saat ia mengeluarkan _key card_ -nya. "Darren..." ucapnya lirih kepada pemuda berambut acak-acakan di hadapannya, kemejanya yang tadinya rapi kita sebagian tak terkancing, menampakkan _wife beater_ berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar," sambungnya lagi sedikit ngeri melihat wajah _roommate_ -nya itu mengeras.

"Darren, sakit!" ia mulai menjerit saat pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya kasar dan menariknya masuk.

"Hei," sebuah suara berat dari seberang mereka terdengar. Tetangga mereka, pemuda berambut _chestnut blonde_ dengan lebam yang sepertina baru muncul di dahinya menatap Darren curiga. "Jangan gunakan kekerasan," lanjutnya melihat pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu tak peduli dan mendorong Tao masuk sementara ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Ia menyentuh dada berbalut _t-shirt_ biru pupus itu dengan telunjuknya, wajahnya terlihat arogan dengan mata setajam rubahnya menatap pemuda itu tak suka. Ada jeda yang cukup membuat Tao sebagai penonton merasa suasana akan semakin memanas jika mereka tak segera dilerai.

Sebuah tangan melingkari lengan Darren menghentikan pemuda yang paling tinggi itu untuk tak membuka mulut membalas ucapan tersebut. "Hentikan, sudahlah Darren, maaf. Aku juga minta maaf, padamu, Wu, aku baik-baik saja," dengan senyum terpaksa, ia menyeret _roommate_ -nya masuk dan mengunci pintu.

Di dalam sana pemuda yang lebih kekar itu menghempaskan tangan Tao dan berjalan ke dapur, memakan semangkuk _salad_ dan _bacon_ yang hampir membeku yang baru saja ia keluarkan sebelum pemuda itu datang. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan yang cukup membuat Tao jengah, mendesah pelan, ia beranjak berdiri sementara Darren meletakkan sendoknya setelah menghabiskan makanannya tak kurang dalam semenit.

"Duduk," titahnya lagi dengan suara yang tak ingin dibantah.

Menurutinya, masih dengan rasa kesal, Tao memutar-mutar IPhone-nya di atas meja dengan malas. Darren menghela nafas, "Dengar ya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan di awal, harusnya kau tidak berkeliaran di atas jam sembilan malam, dan kalau kau ingin keluar, harusnya kau mengabariku meski aku tak membalas pesanmu. Kau masih ingat 'kan peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu?"

Bagaimana Tao bisa lupa? Ia ingat di hari Rabu malam itu, ia tidak sengaja melewati _club_ yang ada di persimpangan dan terlibat baku hantam yang terjadi di sana akibat kesalahpahaman. Darren harus menjemputnya di kantor polisi dan membuktikan bahwa Tao tidak mungkin terlibat hal semacam itu karena ia terlalu cinta damai. Pemuda itu sebenarnya harus menginap di sel selama semalam bersama orang-orang yang tertangkap, tetapi karena Darren membayar dendanya, ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Aku sudah berhati-hati. Lagipula, harusnya kau yang berhenti keluyuran di malam hari karena teman-temanmu tidak terlihat dari kalangan orang baik-baik."

PRANG. Sebuah suara mangkuk yang pecah membuatnya mundur dan menatap Darren dengan wajah horor. Pecahan beling berserakan di dekat kompor dengan _salad dressing_ yang tersisa bermuncratan ke dinding dapur yang berlapis keramik. "Jangan berkata apapun, tentang mereka, kau tak tahu apa-apa."

Meneguk ludahnya, Tao meremat _gadget_ -nya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Darren yang memerah dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan matanya yang berkilat, bibirnya yang tak bergerak melukiskan kata bengis dengan alisnya yang hampir menyatu. " _Gege_... ma-maaf," ia terbata dan menahan nafas saat pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mendekatinya kemudian mendorongnya sampai bersandar di kulkas.

"Jangan membantahku, Tao. Kau bukan siapa-siapa," ia memperingati dengan suara yang rendah, sorot matanya membuat pemuda itu tak berkutik. Menyesakkan, seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengoyak lehernya dan memakan juga menjilati dagingnya untuk kemudian bangkainya ditinggalkan dikerubungi lalat.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan menutup mata saat bibir itu menghantam bibirnya, menciuminya dengan kasar sementara ia meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia ketiga kalinya Darren marah padanya dan melampiaskan dengan cara yang kurang bisa ia tolerir. Tersengal, ia mendorong dada bidang tersebut dan tak sampai sedetik kedua tangannya ditahan ke atas kepalanya sendiri dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan, bisa ia rasakan tangan lain merambati pinggangnya, menelusup masuk ke dalam _pullover_ miliknya.

Darren mencengkram pinggang Tao sementara giginya beradu dengan empuknya bibir bawah berwarna peach segar itu, memaksanya membuka mulut, menjejalkan lidahnya dan memagutnya dengan kasar. Bibirnya bergerak dia atas bibir Tao yang terbuka dan terlihat kepayahan mencoba menolak perlakuan itu kepada dirinya. Manis, bibir kecil itu memerah bersinggungan dengan bibirnya yang tak henti menyesap dan memotong aliran udaranya.

Pemuda itu tersengal, tangannya mengguncang berusaha melepaskan diri sementara pemuda itu terus merangsek maju, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dengan lidah yang bergumul dengan lidahnya, menghantarkan rasa manis asam ke papilanya. Tubuhnya bergetar tatkala tangan lain merayapi punggungnya dan pinggangnya yang sempit, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meronta lebih hebat. Dengan tangan yang berhasil terlepas, ia meninju pipi Darren lumayan kencang sampai pemuda itu melepasnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya terasa panas, mulutnya terasa sakit dan pegal, belum lagi pinggangnya yang nyeri—bisa dipastikan ada bekas memerah membentuk jari di sana.

Jangan menangis. Kau akan terlihat lemah di depannya. Tidak perlu meneteskan air mata itu tidak berguna. Hanya akan membuatmu terlihat sangat menjijikkan. Ia merapalkan mantra tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri.

Menatap Darren dengan mata yang berkilauan berkaca-kaca, Tao berujar lirih, "Aku benci, _gege_." Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar dengan air mata yang sempat lolos dari pelupuk meninggalkan pemuda itu terdiam di dapur memperhatikan tetesan saus yang mengalir mengotori meja dan kompor yang terlihat lesu dalam kebisuannya. Ia mengabaikan suara pintu dibanting berikut kunci yang diputar kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja makan yang terasa dingin.

~†~†~†~

Penghuni 611 itu masih merenung memandangi seisi rumahnya yang kini sudah bersih dan rapi. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keadaan beberapa jam yang lalu di mana banyak barang berserakan dan buku-bukunya tak pada tempatnya, menimpa vas belingnya yang menggelinding dan pecah ke lantai membasahi sebagian besar buku dan majalah yang sudah mendarat di sana lebih dulu. Ia menyisiri rambutnya yang terasa basah sehabis mandi tadi. Mengingat kembali saat pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu menenteng _travel bag_ -nya dengan wajah memerah larut dalam amarahnya dan tempat gitarnya yang bertengger di pundaknya sehabis mereka bertengkar hebat.

Hancur, sudah pasti kali ini hubungan mereka hancur dengan adanya konflik sebesar itu. Di mana salah satu pihak dari pasangan yang terjalin dan seakan terjebak dengan hubungan tanpa ujung itu merasa tak puas, merasa kurnag diperhatikan, merasa waktu sang pasangan tersita untuk hal lain selain dirinya. Ketika ego adalah sifat dasar manusia yang tak bisa disangkal dan ditinggalkan. Ketika pikiran yang tak mungkin murni dengan begitu bayak faktor luar yang datang dan mengisi ruang kosong dengan mengakumulasi, mengasosiasi, menciptakan pemahaman yang tak bisa dibantah lagi menerapkan satu pemikiran yang selalu mempengaruhi tindakan dan perilaku di masa depan.

"Kita sudahi saja." Suara bernada halus yang berhasil menghujamnya panah sekaligus pisau ke jantungnya yang seakan akan jatuh, copot dari rongga rusuknnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Ia terasa hilang arah bertanya seperti itu kepada teman yang sudah dianggap spesial selama lima bulan terakhir tersebut. "Aku sudah pulang lebih cepat seperti yang kau minta, aku juga sudah membelikan jaket yang kau inginkan kemarin," bela dirinya dengan wajah yang kosong dan tetap tak mengerti.

Pemuda yang masih memangku gitarnya itu menatapnya tak percaya, sorot mata menuduh sekaligus heran terpancar jelas. "Kau mengatakan itu seakan aku tak bisa membelinya sendiri. Lagipula kau kuminta pulang cepat untuk mengatakan hal ini." Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk, jelas ia kecewa dengan tangannya yang mengangkat _travel bag_ yang sudah ia siapkan di dekat kakinya.

"Apa salahku?" tanyanya tak mengerti, _suit_ yang ia kenakan masih terlihat licin dengan dasinya yang rapi dan tas kulitnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. "Lay, jelaskan padaku. Aku tak mengerti."

"Jelas saja kau tak mengerti. Kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaanmu," pemuda yang dipanggil Lay itu menaruh tasnya dan maju menarik dasi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hingga menunduk menyamai tingginya. "Merpati akan selalu benci dikurung dalam sahgkar," ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menendang perut pemuda itu dengan keras sampai menghantam rak di belakangnya, menyebabkannya berguncang dan sebagian besar bukunya runtuh menghiasi lantai.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lagi, Lay. Kau itu masih sakit, bahkan wajahmu sangat pucat, aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu." Wajahnya terlihat memelas memegangi sebagian besar buku dengan sampul berwarna-warni di tangannya, pedih menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Tanpa isakan, hanya mata yang memerah dengan air mata deras mengalir dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku benci dikurung, Kris," ia menaikkan nada suaranya dan mengambil buku-buku di meja tamu, melemparinya ke arah Kris yang membungkuk berusaha menutupi wajahnya dan melindungi dirinya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Lay melempar sebuah kamus sekuat tenaga ke wajah Kris yang terlihat pucat dan panik.

"Ugh!" Tak bisa dihindari, buku itu mengenai dahinya sebelum melesat ke arah vas bunga dengan bunga segar yang selalu Kris antar tiap hari untuk Lay dari kantornya. Hari ini _cosmos_ dan mawar putih itu jatuh ke lantai dingin dengan air yang menggenang. Tergeletak layu tanpa asupan, menunggu saatnya mereka mati mengering, membusuk di keranjang sampah bersama bunga-bunga sebelumnya. Sama seperti nasib Kris sebentar lagi hingga mungkin sampai beberapa minggu ke depan.

"HENTIKAN!" Lay berteriak dan mengisak, mengusap air matanya dengan ujung bajunya sendiri membuat jantung Kris mencelos. Ia paling tak bisa melihat orang menangis, itu berkebalikan dengan nilai moral yang selalu ia terapkan berkat ibunya yang menanamkannya sedari kecil. Karena semua orang berhak bahagia, dan air mata yang harusnya diperlihatkan adalah ketika seseorang terharu akan keindahan dunia, kebaikan uluran tangan hangat seseorang, serta mencapai puncak berkat semua tumpang tindih pertolongan yang diberikan.

Kris merasa berdosa.

"Lay, aku mohon jangan begini, biarkan aku merawatmu. Aku menyayangimu." Ia mengulurkan tangan besar untuk memeluk bahu Lay yang masih bergetar hebat. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat pemuda yang terlihat rapuh dan selalu terlihat bagaikan malaikat itu ringkih dalam isakan dan teriakan minta tolong yang terdengar dari figurnya yang setengah menunduk dengan tangan menutupi kedua mata beningnya.

"Jangan mendekat, Kris! Yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta, itu iba," Ia menepis tangan itu dan mundur, air mata telah mengering dari pipinya, meninggalkan kulitnya terlihat lembap dan matanya yang merah, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dengan tangannya yang menyisiri asal.

Kris berhenti, berdiri kaku sementara matanya nyalang memandangi Lay yang mengambil _travel bag_ dan membawa tempat gitarnya. "Kau mau ke mana? Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu," ia berusaha mencegah Lay pergi sendirian karena keadaannya yang sempat kritis seminggu yang lalu membuat ia semakin protektif tak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Lay menahannya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam untuk ukuran manusia selembut dirinya. "Jangan Kris, kita sudahi semuanya sampai di sini, sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi." Jika rasa jenuh cukup membuat manusia melakukan perbuatan nekad seperti menyayat urat nadinya sendiri ataupun melompat dari lantai dua puluh lima hingga anggota tubuhnya terlepas dari sendinya dan organnya meloncat dari tempatnya—rasa itu sangatlah cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah hubungan yang masih begitu baru.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengekori Lay dengan wajah bagaikan anak anjing yang diusir dari rumah tuannya, tersesat, kosong, memelas. "Kau tak ingin memikirkannya lagi?"

"KRIS!" Lay berteriak sembari tak sengaja menghantamkan gitarnya pada pintu karena berbalik dengan sangat cepat. Berbalik hanya untuk menatap Kris jengah.

Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi membuka pintu dan membantingnya kasar. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Untuk apa memperjelas fakta yang masih hangat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri?

Kris memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas berat. Ia meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit, tangannya mengusap matanya yang terasa perih berikut lehernya yang pegal. Untuk sekali saja, ia ingin bisa menangis tanpa dicap lemah. Untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin memperbaiki hal yang selalu ia kerjakan dengan sempurna. Sayangnya sifat perfeksionisnya tidak berlaku untuk kehidupan cinta yang nyatanya lebih rumit dari strategi bisnis makro dan pengembangan manajemen yang ia lakukan dari hari ke hari. Sekali lagi ia membuktikan, manusia memang tak bisa diprediksi.

.

.

.

Author's note: Hai, akhirnya saya kembali dan berniat ikut **#CagarBudayaKT**. Bagi yang merasa saya tega dengan memasukkan Lay ke cerita, dia memiliki fungsi penting di dua _chapter_ ke depan, ya, _fanfic_ ini hanya akan menjadi 3 _chapter_ dan niatnya selesai minggu ini juga. Maafkanlah saya yang tidak bisa membuat _romance_ , saya hanya mampu membuat _crime_ dan _an_ g _st_ , maka dari itu silakan nikmatilah. Karena saya masih ada dua ide cerita lagi, semuanya akan saya buat dan _post_ sebelum tanggal 1 Oktober sesuai persyaratan lomba; **maksimal 3 cerita dan** _ **deadline**_ **pada 30 September**. Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Don't plagiarize, keep writing. Don't bash, keep moving.** : )


	2. Start

**Title: Back of Coin**

 **Chapter: 2 / 4**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Zhang Yixing**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao (main), RenTao (side pairing), KrisLay (broke up, mentioned)**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy and crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by **The Reason** by Hoobastank.

 **Warning:** **Violence. Messed up timeline. Crude words.**

 **Chapter 2 — Start**

" _The man will end up on hanging tree, the lovers will mourn their souls inside the tower while the moon watching them in her sincerity."_

 _._

Ruangan itu begitu luas, lantainya berhamparkan permadani putih dengan dindingnya yang putih bersih, di tengahnya terdapat meja kaca yang besar dikelilingi kursi ramping yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ dengan bantalannya yang berwarna putih susu. "Aku khawatir dengan prediksiku sendiri," sosok yang mengenakan _pullover_ putih dan celana _khaki_ itu memulai. Kartu Tarot terlihat berjajar di meja dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sibuk mengamati dan menerka-nerka maksud perkataannya.

"Ada hal fatal yang akan terjadi lagi," ucapnya sambil meletakkan tiga kartu di atas meja. Kartu pertama bergambar sebuah menara yang tersambar petir dan terbakar, kartu kedua bergambar seorang pria yang digantung pada dahan pohon secara terbalik dan kartu terakhir dengan pria dan wanita yang berdiri berhadapan. Melihat itu sang pria yang duduk di dekatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

" _The tower_ , _the hanged man_ , dan _the lovers_ ," ia menjajarkannya setelah memandangi kartu terakhir di tangannya beberapa detik lebih lama dari yang lainnya. "Akan adanya konflik hebat yang mungkin melibatkan tragedi, perubahan drastis yang mungkin mengubah takdir seseorang untuk selama-lamanya, dan…" ia berhenti, mengulas senyum miris, "… drama, betapa manusia menyukai keberadaan drama sebagai pewarna hidupnya, terlalu klise." Tawanya pelan terdengar mencemooh selagi menelaah foto seorang pemuda yang disodorkannya padanya sejak dari dua menit yang lalu dan kini tengah dibacakan alur hidupnya secara gamblang olehnya sendiri.

Pemuda di hadapannya pun berujar, "Layaknya dua mata koin ya? Tidak akan ada sisi kepala tanpa kehadiran sisi ekor, benar-benar ketergantungan yang terlalu tinggi." Berdecak sedikit, ia mengangsurkan selembar foto lainnya, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang memasang ekspresi sendu. "Aku mendapat penglihatan jika dia akan berguna di masa depan, kau harus menyingkirkannya dulu untuk sementara," perintahnya tak dapat diganggu-gugat, sedikit terlalu otoriter.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sampai kapan? Aku tidak ingin akan ada orang yang tersakiti, terlebih kehilangan jiwanya," suaranya terdengar lirih dan tak yakin sementara pemuda di hadapannya itu berdiri dan mengusap rambut cokelat kayunya dengan lembut.

"Sebentar lagi, oleh karena itu jadilah anak baik, dan lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasanya. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu," mengulaskan senyum malaikat, pemuda dengan kemeja dan _suit_ hitam itu pun beranjak dari sana membawa sebuah koper metal, berniat meninggalkan pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan kartu tarotnya tersebut.

"Ah, kau boleh menemuinya besok, buatlah sesuatu yang berkesan, tapi jangan pernah melupakan kepada siapaku kau harus kembali," mengecup dahi mulusnya, ia menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau pasti bisa," ucapnya dengan suara yang mantap.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau dia menolakku sebelum kau sempat bekerja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya setengah memaksa.

Pemuda dengan _suit_ itu tersenyum simpul seakan meremehkan. "Asalkan kau menjauhkannya dari _the lover_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja," mata pemuda yang tengah duduk itu melebar menangkap maksud perkataannya. Ia yang tengah berdiri tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, kilatan berbahaya terlukis di matanya yang sekilas terlihat layaknya kegelapan mennggantikan senja.

"Karena jika kita tak bisa memisahkannya kedua sisi koin, lebih baik kita membengkokkannya, sampai patah," suaranya terdengar terlalu keji untuk wajahnya yang terlihat ramah, dan tak berdosa.

Membalas senyuman bengisnya, pemuda dengan _pullover_ putih itu tersenyum begitu manis layaknya sakarin yang meninggalkan rasa pahit yang tak akan kunjung hilang dari ujung lidah.

"Demi kamu, aku akan mematahkannya," cetusnya dengan nada riang.

~†~†~†~

Darren menegaknya _latte-_ nya dengan wajah masam, di sebelahnya Shin Hye sedang bersenandung sembari membuat catatan di IPad-nya. Terpampang jelas nama, nomor telpon dan jumlah uang yang ditransfer masuk ke rekening yang ia kelola lengkap dengan tanggal dan nomor urutan masuk di hari tersebut, tersusun rapi, dan rinci. Di seberangnya, Kai Ko menghisap lintingan ganja yang baru ia dapat dengan santai, tak terlalu mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan tugas maupun buku mereka sendiri. Sekilas puntung yang ia pegang tak melebihi puntung rokok pada umumnya berkat ketelitian peraciknya sebelum diedarkan kepada para pelanggan.

"Kau makin lengket dengan anak itu, kau yakin tak ingin berbagi denganku," Kai Ko menaik-turunkan alisnya seakan memberikan isyarat yang cukup jelas untuk ditangkap tanpa perlu penelaahan lebih lanjut. Tangannya masih memainkan sisa lintingan ganja di tangannya sebelum membuangnya ke asbak di depannya, membuat Shin Hye berdecak kesal karena potongan daunnya sempat berhambur ke dekatnya.

Darren menatapnya malas. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan bocah satu itu. Pamanku yang menitipkannya padaku, orang tuanya di Qingdao dan ia kuliah sendiri di sini." Ia menenggak habis _latte_ -nya kemudian mengeluarkan _gadget_ -nya dari kantong, di sana terpampang jelas pesan dari orang yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

"Aku rasa dia bukan bocah kalau melihat dari tubuhnya," Kai Ko mengerling padanya. "Dari anak itu ya?" tanyanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah cukup tertarik saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao yang nampak canggung masuk ke dalam _club_ menjemput Darren beberapa minggu lalu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan saat menemukan isi dari _night club_ yang agaknya tak cocok dengan preferensinya dalam menikmati waktu senggang di kala malam.

Pemuda bermata setajam rubah itu mengangguk pelan. "Biasalah, dia menyuruhku untuk pulang, membuat tugas, dan beristirahat. Benar-benar cerewet," tuturnya dengan ekspresi jengkel. Bersandar di sofa kulit berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan lumayan luas dengan permadani dari Persia dan wallpaper cokelat yang terlihat mewah sekaligus dingin, Darren menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Shin Hye yang kini meletakkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

Kai Ko tertawa pelan. "Dia _roommate_ atau pacarmu sih?" Darren mengedikkan sebelah bahunya dengan wajah malas sebelum menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan nikotin yang akan mengendap, berakumulasi di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Shin Hye sementara Kai Ko menuang segelas _gin_ dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Kalau kau bosan, biar aku yang menanganinya, aku selalu penasaran dengan bibirnya yang mungil dan tubuhnya yang ramping," komentarnya dengan sorot mata liar dan bejad membuat Darren melemparkan kotak rokoknya yang sudah kosong ke wajah temannya itu.

Memberikan tatapan tajam, ia memperingati lagi, "Jangan macam-macam ya, dia masih belum mengerti yang aneh-aneh. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu." Kai Ko hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan selagi perempuan yang bersandar di bahu temannya itu kini menarik Darren pergi bersamanya, sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak layak untuk dipertontonkan kepada khayalak umum.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, aku butuh mainan baru," cetusnya pelan mengamati Darren yang kini terlihat mengobrol serius dengan Shin Hye sampai pintu mengayun menutup. Kai Ko duduk sendirian memandangi kepala beruang yang diawetkan dan menjadi pajangan di seberang sana dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

" _Bye,_ Jaycee, _"_ ucapnya pada seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan notebook yang menyala di atas meja, menyambut lambaiannya dengan asal.

Pria itu berdeham dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyalin data transaksi yang sebagian sudah Shin Hye kirimkan melalui _e-mail_ padanya. Sebagai pengeksekusi data dan kegiatan sebelum diserahkan ke pada atasannya maka ia harus benar-benar mengemas dan menyajikannya secara mendetail. Atasannya tak pernah mau menerima data mentah tak diolah, bisa-bisa ia diturunkan dari jabatannya tersebut. Menghela nafas, pria berkemeja hitam itu mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya sendiri untuk menemukan sosok atasannya yang sebenarnya dan mulai menuntaskan diagram yang dibuatnya.

Tak sampai lima menit Darren sudah keluar dari ruangan yang ia masuki bersama Shin Hye dengan wajah kusut. "Kau pulang saja," ujar gadis itu menasihati dnegan wajah netral, mengambil IPad-nya kembali, ia bersiap dengan tasnya.

Darren mengangguk, memakai jaket, dan meraih ranselnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," cetusnya tak ingin dibantah sebelum mengerling sejenak pada pria yang baru-baru ini dilihatnya. "Kami duluan ya," setelah dijawab dengan anggukan pelan, Darren membukakan pintu untuk Shin Hye dan turun ke _club_ yang masih ramai—penuh dengan manusia berjiwa muda yang menikmati hentakan musik dengan minuman maupun puntung rokok di tangannya.

Berjalan menelusuri lorong, mereka melewati _bouncer_ yang memberikan jalan dengan ekspresi datar kemudian memasuki Maserati hitam milik Darren. Mereka terhanyut dalam sunyi tak terlalu mempedulikan satu sama lain sementara dahi pemuda berkulit cokelat itu berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia merasakan kejanggalan yang kurang bisa ia tangkap begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan membuat Shin Hye menoleh padanya.

Menatap jalanan dengan lampu-lampunya yang melesat menjadi sekelebat cahaya berwarna merah, jingga dan kuning yang samar, gadis itu menjawab, "Mengelola saham." Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mengalihkan atensinya pada apapun kecuali temannya yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Berbahaya, Darren memasuki batas wilayah yang cukup membuatnya tergugup takut tersandung dan terbongkar bagai ditelanjangi dari kekuasaannya.

Dalam benak Darren sudah muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan berujung pada konklusi yang kurang nyaman untuk dibayangkan. "Saham dalam bentuk apa?"

"Saham untuk _night club_ dan kasino yang tersebar di Beijing," jawab Shin Hye cepat, cukup membuat Darren tutup mulut dan kembali fokus pada jalanan yang masih cukup pada di beberapa titik persimpangan.

Ia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Darren di ruangan dengan rak bersusun berisikan buku juga pajangan dan televisi tujuh puluh dua inchi di salah satu dinding ruangan. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar saat mata tajam pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sorot menuduh sekaligus penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya makin tak karuan. Pemuda yang menjadi temannya sejak dua tahun lalu itu agaknya mencium gelagat yang tak beres darinya juga Kai Ko yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu setiap mereka pergi dari satu _club_ ke _club_ lainnya. Nyatanya setelah berhasil menyudutkan Shin Hye tadi, Darren masih memasang ekspresi yang sama, tak puas mendengar cerita yang ia tuturkan mengenai mengganti suasana _club_ tiap kali mereka pergi ke luar—tentu saja semuanya lebih dari sekedar kunjungan untuk menikmati malam.

~†~†~†~

"Akh!" seruan kaget dari pemuda yang belanjaannya jatuh berserakan di lobi tersebut membuat Kris berhenti dan bergegas menghampirinya. Seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa begitu banyak barang yang tadinya berada di kantong plastik putih, kini berjongkok berusaha membereskannya dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia ikut berjongkok memunguti bahan makanan yang keluar dari kantung plastik yang kini sobek membujur.

Mengulas senyum sopan, Tao yang masih memegangi dua buku tebal mengenai makro bisnis dan manajemen di tangannya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ia berusaha menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam ranselnya yang berukuran tak lebih dari dua jengkal meski sudah penuh dengan barang-barangnya yang lainnya layaknya _netbook_ dan modul juga agendanya.

Mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemuda itu kepayahan dengan barang-barangnya sendiri, Kris menawarkan diri. "Mau aku bantu bawakan?" melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu ragu meski tangannya telah penuh dengan barang belanjaannya dan sisanya masih ada di tangan Kris, ia mendesah.

"Maaf, kau tak nyaman ya?"

Tao menggeleng, "Bukan, aku tak enak sudah merepotkanmu." Wajahnya terlihat jengah mengamati selusin telur yang sebagian pecah menggenangi kotak transparannya.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang matanya dan entah kenapa ia ikut merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membantumu untuk membawanya. Lagipula kita ini tetangga," tuturnya sembari menaruh sebagian belanjaan Tao ke tas kerjanya sendiri dan membungkus kotak telur dengan plastik yang sobek dan memeganginya dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf," lagi-lagi pandangan mata Tao ke arah bawah berikut tundukan kepalanya setelah menekan tombol lantai di sisi pintu _elevator_ membuat Kris bertanya-tanya apakah memang sifatnya seperti itu atau ia merasa tak nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis di bibir mungilnya. Terdiam sampai menunggu pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Kris mengikuti Tao berjalan di koridor dengan _wallpaper_ krem yang cukup sepi menuju _apartment_ nomor 601 yang ada di paling ujung, tepat berseberangan dengan _apartment_ miliknya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menggesek _keycard_ -nya dan memasukkan _password_ , Tao mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan mempersilakan Kris untuk masuk. "T-terima kasih," pemuda itu mencicit selagi meletakkan sayur-mayur dan daging di dekat kompor kemudian menata makanan kalengan dan kering di dalam _cabinet_.

"Baik aku permisi du—"

"Jangan!" sergah Tao sebelum menunduk kembali dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah kaget Kris, maka ia melanjutkan. "Duduklah, kau belum makan malam 'kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Belum sih," dustanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama salah satu rekan bankirnya di Crown Plaza, tapi melihat wajah anak ini yang terlihat mengiba dan penuh harap sedikit banyak membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Menyunggingkan senyumnya yang entah kenapa membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. "Baiklah, kau duduk di sana dulu ya. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," ia menunjuk pada kursi kayu di samping Kris kemudian mencuci tanganya dan mulai membuka wrap yang melapisi bahan mentah yang ia beli.

Kris duduk terdiam, matanya menelusuri dari sudut ke sudut ruangan. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih telur polos yang tak digantungkan oleh pigura berisikan foto selain lukisan pemandangan, sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang cukup besar mengelilingi meja kaca rendah dengan sebatang bunga krisantimum yang layu di dalam vas, rak majalah dan CD yang ada di samping televisi. Semuanya terkesan rapi tanpa ada sentuhan individual, manik mata karamelnya memperhatikan lemari pendingin dengan berbagai catatan kecil mengenai jam berapa Tao akan pulang dan tanggal berbelanja terakhir dengan struknya yang ditempel di sana—tak ada tanda bahwa Darren berminat untuk membalasnya.

Puas mengamati seisi _apartment_ , ia kembali pada salah satu pemiliknya dengan punggung dan pinggang yang sempit tengah memotong-motong sayuran dan mencuci sayap ayam dengan lengan _sweater_ kremnya yang digulung sampai batas siku. Sepertinya ia akan membuat tumisan atau sekedar sop dengan ukuran sayur yang tipis-tipis. Tak lama Kris mencium bau harum bawang yang ditumis bersama potongan jahe juga ketumbar membumbui sayuran, dan ayam sebelum disiramkan dengan kaldu yang Tao ambil dari lemari pendingin—ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemuda itu mengayunkan pinggulnya untuk menutup pintu metal tersebut. Kris merasa tak pantas mengecek aset milik orang lain baik sengaja maupun tidak.

"Kau suka pedas?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mencicipi supnya.

"Ya, dan bisakah kau panggil aku _gege_? Aku rasa aku jauh lebih tua daripadamu," ia memperingati membuat Tao dengan matanya yang kini terlihat kelelahan dnegan kantung mata menghitam menoleh padanya.

Dengan kikuk pemuda itu mengangguk, "Iya, _gege_ , maaf," jawabnya lirih sebelum menyelesaikan masakannya dan menciduknya ke dalam dua mangkuk porselen. Ia mulai menata meja dengan Kris yang langsung berdiri dan berusaha membantunya membuatnya tersenyum simpul, dan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih'.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tao terlihat lebih tertarik untuk memndangi makanannya sementara Kris menikmati makanan sederhana yang dibuat olehnya. "Ini enak," pujinya kemudian menghabiskan supnya dengan cepat. "Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya," sergahnya saat melihat pemuda berambut kelam itu mengumpulkan piring kotor.

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya sembari berusaha mengambil piring dari tangan Kris seakan ingin merebutnya dan menyuruh pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut untuk duduk diam.

Prang. Suara itu membuat mereka berhenti.

Bukan, bukan suara pecah dari jatuhnya piring menghantam lantai melainkan suara kaca jendela di dekat dapur yang kini berhamburan sebagian bagai bunga yang ditebar saat pernikahan membuat pemuda berambut _chestnut blonde_ itu waspada dan menyingkirkan Tao ke belakang tubuhnya. "Tetap di sana," titahnya pada Tao yang kaku di tempatnya perlahan meletakkan piring di sisinya sementara ia menemukan peluru bersarang di dinding samping lemari pendingin.

Mengendap memeriksa ke jendela yang terbuka, mata Kris membuat. "Tao, menunduk!" serunya melesat menutupi pemuda itu dengan badannya sendiri. Mereka berjongkok di sisi lemari pendingin dengan Tao yang meringkuk mencengkram bagian depan kemeja dan _suit_ Kris dengan wajah horor selagi pemuda itu berusaha melingdunginya dengan memasang badan.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar melesat masuk melalui jendela yang sama hingga membuat lubang _di sliding door_ yang mengarah ke arah beranda, mereka dapat mendengar bunyi pot jatuh dan dindingnya yang bertubi-tubi dihujam peluru. Pecahan kaca dan suara serpihan kayu bertebaran ke mana-mana terdengar begitu jelas. Jantung mereka berpacu dengan wajah Tao yang memucat mempererat pegangannya pada Kris, dan mengerti akan situasi, ia merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bernafaslah dalam-dalam," titahnya dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Tao gemetar hebat di dalam dekapan hangatnya. Siapa yang tak akan gemetar jika mendengarkan suara tembakan yang meluncurkan peluru demi peluru bersarang di dalam _apartment_ yang dihuninya sendiri? Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja peluru itu melesat ke arahnya dan menewaskannya dalam sekejap? Atau meninggalkannya berlumur darah hingga mati tanpa sempat memanggil bantuan.

Prang. Tao memekik pelan saat piring yang hanya berjarak enam kaki darinya pecahnya terkena peluru membuatnya makin menundukkan punggungnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Kris yang berbalut kemeja hitam dan _suit_ -nya. Tak lama suara itu pun berhenti meninggalkan keheningan yang mencekam untuk kedua orang yang masih meringkuk berlindung dengan dua kursi yang sempat tetangganya itu tarik untuk menutupi mereka. Terlihat lubang mengoyak tirai, mewarnai dinding di arat barat di mana mereka memposisikan diri bersembunyi di sudut dapur. Bau mesiu juga hangus tercium samar berikut bau pengharum ruangan otomatis yang menguar, terjatuh dan hancur di dekat rak yang nasibnya masih sedikit lebih baik.

" _Gege_ ," suaranya lirih sarat akan nada putus asa dan ketakutan membuat Kris menunduk padanya dengan wajah yang sama cemasnya. Matanya menampilkan gurat kepanikan dengan air mata yang merebak di pelupuknya. Kalau kau hampir mati, siapa yang tak akan takut menghadapinya?

Kris berujar pelan. "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Dia menggeser kedua kursi yang menghalanginya dan mengendap-endap bersama pemuda di belakangnya yang masih sempat meraih kedua tas di atas meja sebelum melesat ke pintu keluar. Kris buru-buru menginjak _boots_ -nya asal dengan terus menggenggam tangan Tao yang basah akan keringat, mereka meninggalkan begitu saja apartment yang sekarang berisikan sempalan kayu dari kaki kursi yang berserakan dan vas kaca hingga pajangan lumba-lumba porselen yang kini tak berbentuk.

.

"Tao?" suara berat bernada bingung itu membuat mereka serempak menoleh ke arah sumbernya. "Kenapa kau di luar?" tanyanya curiga pada kedua orang yang tengah berlari menuju apartment milik Kris dengan Tao yang mencengkram ransel di tangan kanan dan lengan Kris di tangan kirinya.

Tergagap, Tao berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di belakang Kris saat melihat wajah Darren yang menyiratkan rasa sangsi yang begitu kentara, "Da-Darren-ge, aku… ada—" meneguk ludahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Ada tembakan di dalam _apartment_ kita," jelasnya parau.

Darren mematung dengan matanya yang membola. Kepingan memorinya mulai muncul kembali dengan wajah seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang terlihat ramah menyambut kedatangannya ke kantornya. _"Paman,"_ suaranya sendiri bergema sementara pria yang ia panggil paman itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tak mengerti, Darren pun hanya menurutinya dan mendengarkan rampaian kata demi kata yang membentuk kalimat hingga paragraf yang dinarasikan oleh monolog pamannya. Kesimpulannya hanyalah dua kata, _lindungi Tao._

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, ikut aku," Darren menarik tangan sang pemuda yang masih betah memeluk lengan panjang tetangganya tersebut.

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu," lagi-lagi Kris maju untuk memperingati.

Menatapnya tajam, Darren mencecarnya, "Apa urusanmu, Wu?" matanya berkilat dengan amarah.

Kris membalasnya tak kalah tajam, "Jangan kasar memperlakukan _partner-_ mu, tidakkah kau lihat jika Tao ketakutan? Perbuatanmu akan memperparah keadaan," jelasnya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang pucat pasi di sisinya. Dirinya paling tak suka melihat seseorang dikasari, apalagi jika itu dari orang terdekatnya membuatnya teringat akan tamparan, makian, hingga tinju dan tendangan yang dulu sempat bersarang ke tubuhnya dan tubuh ibunya sebelum dapat terlepas dari manusia biadab itu.

Menyipitkan mata tak suka, mau tak mau Darren mengerling pada Tao yang menatapnya nyalang, bibirnya yang biasanya kemerahan kini tak berwarna sementara badannya terlihat menggigil ketakutan. "Ikut aku, kurasa dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanku sekarang," titah Darren cepat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah _elevato_ r, memasukinya langsung hingga ke basement tempat mobil diparkir rapi. Melesat masuk ke dalam Maserati milik Darren yang mesinnya masih panas, Kris tak bisa protes banyak karena mobilnya sendiri sedang ada di bengkel untuk perbaikan saat Lay tak sengaja memakainya diam-diam dan menabrak pagar pembatas trotoar meninggalkan penyok yang cukup membuatnya mengelus dada.

Di sebelahnya Tao terdiam dengan pipinya yang telah kering dan wajahnya yang linglung memegangi botol minuman yang ia temukan di jok bagian tengah. "Kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ke tempat temanku," jawab Darren singkat dengan mengemudikan mobilnya secara kilat menyalip kendaraan demi kendaraan meninggalkan kesunyian yang cukup tak nyaman.

Tao bergerak gelisah, mengerling Kris di sebelahnya yang terlihat bertanya-tanya kemudian pada Darren yang mengemudi dengan fokus yang tinggi sampai alis tebalnya sedikit bertaut. "Kenapa mereka menembaki _apartment_ kita?" suaranya terengar tak yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

Darren terdiam sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti ayahmu menyuruhku untuk selalu memprioritaskan keselamatanmu."

Perkataan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di benak Tao dengan dahinya yang berkerut, di sebelahnya Kris mencuri pandang—bertanya-tanya mengapa ia melibatkan dirinya sendiri pada sesuatu yang agaknya rumit dan tak berhubungan sama sekali. Terlintas wajah Lay yang mengucapkan satu kalimat tajam dengan geram saat ia menanyakan perihal nama seseorang di kontaknya, _"Jangan ikut campur, Kris."_ Harusnya ia mendengarkannya.

Tiga puluh satu kilometer dari sana, di sebuah bangunan megah berbentuk kastil kecil di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan, dan taman dengan kolam air mancur berpatung malaikat yang menumpahkan air dari kendinya, terdapat dua orang yang masih duduk di dalam salah satu ruangan serba putih yang dilengkapi televisi flat melekat di dinding. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih itu mengerjapkan mata, membuka satu kartu di hadapannya dan mengulas senyuman lembut. " _The moon_ sudah menunjukkan taringnya," ucapnya halus.

Pemuda berkemeja abu-abu yang ada di depannya, memutar gelas _wine_ -nya pelan kemudian menyesapnya, menikmati rasa manis dan asam yang menggelitik baik lidah maupun kerongkongannya. "Sudah kuduga dia akan keluar sekarang," katanya tenang tak menunjukkan rasa kaget sama sekali menyebabkan pemuda berkemeja putih itu menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau benar-benar mau menyingkirkan _the lover_?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan. "Aku bisa melakukannya, lagipula dia cukup mengenalku," sambungnya lagi sembari merapikan kartu tarotnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kotak bening berukir bungadan dedaunan.

Dalam sekejap pemuda itu meletakkan gelas _wine_ -nya dan mengangkat dagu pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia menempelkan bibirnya, membuat bibir merah itu terbuka, dan memasukkan cairan merah dari mulutnya, memaksanya menenggaknya sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelahnya ia menyesapi bibir manis tersebut dengan liar, menangkup pipinya dan menahan pundaknya supaya tak bergerak dari posisinya. Bagaikan melewati lima menit tanpa bernafas, pemuda itu terengah-engah saat bibirnya dilepaskan, memandanginya dengan sayu.

"Lakukan, dan ingatlah kepada siapa dirimu harus kembali," titahnya mengusap pipinya lembut. "Jangan kecewakan aku," mengecup dahinya lembut, ia akhirnya menjauh dan duduk kembali di singgasananya sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan _notebook_ yang sempat ia anggurkan.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Saya revisi dari wattpad saya 13AnnAnnnn.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, saya terinspirasi dari Sherlock BBC juga NCIS jadi ceritanya sedikit agak berat dan akan didramatisir untuk mengangkat _subgenre romance_ -nya. Maaf kalau tidak puas dengan interaksi Kris dan Tao karena waktunya tidak memungkinkan, dan bisa kalian lihat sendiri saya payah soal romance. Tunggu chapter depan saja ya. Terima kasih atas semua komentarnya, saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ini sebelum tanggal 30 September. : )


	3. Chaos

**Title: Back of Coin**

 **Chapter: 3 / 4**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Zhang Yixing**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao (main), RenTao (side pairing), KrisLay (broke up, mentioned)**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy and crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by **The Reason** by Hoobastank.

 **Warning:** **Violence. Messed up timeline. Crude words.**

 **Chapter 3 — Chaos**

" _I'm not a perfect person, there's many thing I wish I didn't do. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday."_

 _._

Pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup dengan bunyi debam yang cukup membuat penghuni rumah dua tingkat tersebut tersentak dan menengok ke bawah dari balkon tempatnya beristirahat. Buru-buru ia turun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dingin. Kurang dari semenit setelah bel ditekan, orang tersebut sudah membuka pintu menampakkan ketiga orang dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya itu berdiri di teras dengan lampu kekuningan. "Darren, kenapa kau ke sini?" kernyitan muncul di dahi orang tersebut.

"Aku butuh tempat bermalam," sergahnya cepat sementara di belakangnya dua orang yang lebih tinggi terlihat gelisah seakan menantikan sesuatu yang buruk untuk datang. Jalanan di belakang mereka terlihat cukup sepi karena letak rumah yang cukup masuk ke daerah komplek tanpa terlalu banyak orang yang berminat untuk keluar di malam hari meski terdapat beberapa mobil yang sempat lewat dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Siapa, _hyung_?" suara lain yang berasal dari koridor membuat sang pembuka pintu menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung sampai ke lengan atas dipadu _dark grey_ _jeans_ dengan _phone case_ di ikat pinggangnya tersebut menghampiri mereka.

Darren menganggukkan kepala sedikit, "Maaf, kami mengganggu malammu, tapi kami benar-benar butuh tempat untuk bermalam. _Apartment_ kami dihujani peluru.," jelasnya singkat membuat kedua pemuda berlainan tinggi di hadapannya itu membulatkan mata mereka.

"Masuklah," ucapnya memberikan jalan untuk mereka bertiga sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu. Matanya sempat menatap pemuda dengan rambut _chesnut blonde_ yang paling terakhir masuk tersebut dengan curiga, perlahan ia mengambil sesuatu dari _closet_ di dekat pintu masuk dan menyembunyikannya di balik _cardigan-_ nya yang cukup panjang.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan satu set sofa berwarna hijau limau dan meja kacanya yang tak terlalu rendah berisikan seteko teh hangat dan beberapa cangkir setengah kosong. Sementara Tao terlihat lebih tertarik mengamati sekelilingnya, baik Darren maupun Kris terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang lebih serius dengan kedua pemilik rumah tempat mereka singgah. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Luhan dengan _cardigan_ abu-abunya dan Sehun yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat berpikir keras tersebut menimpali di sana-sini cerita Kris dan Darren.

"Aku rasa seseorang mengincar kalian," terang Luhan melirik pada Tao yang kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan dengan gambar harimau putih yang tengah duduk atas bukit.

"Pastinya, untuk apa mereka menembaki _apartment_ kami tanpa sebab?" jawab Darren tak terlalu menghiraukan Tao yang kini beranjak dari sisinya dan mendekati lukisan yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Sehun menimpali, "Bisa saja mereka mengincar Tao, kau tahu kalau ayahnya memegang saham terbesar di—"

 _Dash._

Bunyi terhempasnya dinding dengan _wallpaper_ garis-garis cokelat dan krem memotong pembicaran Sehun, dan membuat semua mata menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat caranya yang sama terangnya dari balik dinding dan Tao yang berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "Di rumahku juga terdapat lukisan yang sama. Aku pikir isinya akan sama juga, tapi ternyata berbeda," ucapnya tanpa dosa membuat Kris terperangah dan lainnya waspada.

Darren meloncat menjauh dari Luhan maupun Sehun yang bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang sama kagetnya sementara Kris berusaha menyingkir setelah mengambil tasnya dari kaki sofa. "Baher 23 milimeter," Tao berdeham mengusap _cannon_ berkaliber kecil yang beratnya lebih dari dua puluh kilogram itu dengan wajah santai. "Kalian bisa mengimpornya dari Iran? Atau Amerika?"

Kris menatapnya horor, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ternyata benar jika wajah bisa menipu.

"Tentu saja, Tao sering bermain GTA," jelas Sehun dengan manik cokelatnya yang menatap Darren yang telah menarik Tao ke sisinya dnegan waspada, di sampingnya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengeluarkan Tokarev dari balik _cardigan_ -nya dan mengarahkannya pada Kris yang memucat.

Mata Luhan yang tadinya terlihat ramah kini sorotnya berubah dingin. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" suaranya terdengar menuduh.

Ditanya begitu Kris hanya bisa tergagap, melebarkan matanya yang tak fokus memperhatikan baik wajah Tao yang terlihat tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, dan Darren yang terlihat tegang mengamati Sehun mengeluarkan _gadget_ -nya. "A-aku hanya mengikuti mereka. Aku tak tahu apa-apa," tukasnya sembari mengangkat kedua belah tangannya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak bersalah. Pikirannya seakan berhenti saat ia telah melihat isi ruangan yang tetangganya buka tersebut—beberapa pistol laras pendek dan dua buah _cannon_ , ia juga sempat melihat sekilas adanya granat tangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kebiasaan Tao?" mata setajam rubah milik Darren menatap Sehun penuh rasa curiga yang tinggi membuat Sehun berdecak pelan.

"Dia temanku, _gege_ ," jawab Tao cukup membuat Darren menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Luhan perlahan maju dengan pistolnya yang dipasangi peredam, jika ia harus membunuh Kris maka tak akan ada yang tahu selain tiga orang lainnya di rumah itu. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau berani ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih dingin menuntut pemuda paling jangkung tersebut terus mundur hingga menabrak meja marmer kecil, membuat pingganggnya nyri sekejap.

Meneguk ludahnya, Kris menggeleng dengan sebulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya berusaha melindungi Tao dan aku diajak ke sini oleh Darren. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," ucapnya lagi. Matanya memperhatikan moncong pistol tersebut yang jelas-jelas mengarah ke dada sebelah kirinya di mana jantungnya yang berdegup kencang terletak sementara pemegangnya sendiri mengangkat alisnya tak percaya.

Pemuda berkulit paling _tan_ yang tengah berdiri di depan Tao tersebut mengerling pada Luhan dan Kris sementara Sehun membuat panggilan keluar dengan mata yang mengawasi mereka bagai elang yang mengincar kelinci di balik semak-semak. "Mereka sudah sampai ke tempatku, ada salah satu pengganggu yang dibawa oleh mereka," jelas Sehun cepat tanpa mengucapkan sekedar 'halo' untuk berbasa-basi seakan telah menanti kedatangan mereka bertiga bersama seseorang di seberang sana. Atau mungkin lebih dari seseorang?

"Shi Xun," panggil Tao lirih dengan sorot mata sedih sementara pemuda yang juga sering ia panggil dengan nama tersebut mengakhiri panggilannya dan memasukkan _gadget_ -nya ke _phone case_ yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas tanpa menggubrisnya. " _Hyung_ , kita harus membawa mereka pergi dari sini."

Perkataan itu membuat Kris menghembuskan nafas lega saat pemuda di hadapannya menurunkan pistolnya, ia memandangi lantai sembari perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang dilapisi keringat dingin. Sebuah tangan sudah menjambret kerah kemejanya dan membuatnya tersentak saat ia ditarik oleh Luhan yang notabene berbadan lebih kecil kemudian dihempaskan ke sofa tempatnya tadi duduk. "Diam di sana," titahnya. Mau tak mau Kris menurutinya, ia bisa mendengar suara tergesa Luhan menyeret tas yang sepertinya lumayan berat keluar dan menahan nafas saat sebuah AF-1 berwarna silver dilemparkan ke arah Sehun yang sigap menangkapnya kemudian memasukkannya ke tempat dari kulit di sebelah _phone case_ -nya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, ikuti aku," ucap Sehun setelah mengambil tas yang Luhan angsurkan kepadanya sementara pemuda tersebut memaksa Kris berdiri dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Shi Xun, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau memiliki senjata?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan dalam ketergesaan mereka memasuki _mini van_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir di garasi, tak jauh dari Maserati milik Darren. Kris duduk di sebelah Tao sementara Luhan di hadapannya dengan Darren yang tengah memandangi senjata di tangan temannya dengan cemas.

"The Moon sudah menjalankan aksinya, kita harus bergerak sebelum kita ketahuan," Sehun menjawab tanpa bisa dimengerti kecuali oleh Luhan. Ia menyalakan mobil dan langsung tancap gas.

DUAR. Kurang dari dua puluh meter, suara ledakan terdengar keras membuat Tao memejamkan matanya rapat dengan engahan sementara Kris menutupi kepala bersurai hitam itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri seakan ingin melindunginya. Di hadapannya Darren serta Luhan terlonjak dan buru-buru mengintip dari celah jendela _van_.

Wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pucat pasi saat Luhan menatapnya miris. "Sepertinya sejak kau tiba di _apartment_ , mobilmu telah dipasangi _detonator_ ," ucapnya membuat temannya itu meneguk salivanya. Jika saja tempat tujuannya lebih jauh daripada delapan kilometer atau ia lebih lama dari dua pulut menit, bisa dipastikan baik tubuhnya dan dua orang pemuda lain yang kini terlihat meringkuk di depannya berujung serpihan dan onggokan tak bernyawa.

Kris menunduk memperhatikan Tao yang meremas kemejanya dengan erat, mengingatkannya kembali kepada peristiwa beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. "Tenang saja, tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya mengusap punggung yang bergetar tersebut.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, sorot matanya penuh penyesalan. "Kau harusnya tak di sini, maaf, _gege_."

Kris mengangguk lemah, bibirnya terasa kering mengingat ia nyaris mati untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu padahal tak sampai sejam yang lalu ia baru saja bertemu dengan sesama bankir untuk membicarakan masalah mengenai saham beberapa perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di China dengan beberapa penanamnya orang asing seperti dari Amerika, Russia, sampai Korea Selatan. Negara-negara besar yang menjadi pesaing utama negara China, terlebih dengan adanya konflik mengenai sumber daya manusia mereka yang dipekerjakan sebagai buruh dengan sistem kerja _outsourcing_.

Semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan petinggi perusahan yang menjadi triliyuner, bermewah-mewah menghabiskan uang hanya untuk pesta semalam bersama belaian para penghibur dan minuman panas berbagai rasa. Tak hanya itu, mereka melakukannya di mana saja seakan kehidupan para pekerja mereka yang terlilit hutang demi hutang dan berkubang dalam kemiskinan tak pernah mengetuk hingga mendobrak pintu hati mereka.

Andai saja ia tak pulang lebih cepat, pasti ia tak perlu berurusan dengan hal ini.

~†~†~†~

Langkah demi langkah dari _high heels_ itu terdengar nyaring di lorong yang sunyi menghampiri sebuah pintu dengan seorang pria dengan cerutu menggantung di bibirnya, duduk tenang di kursinya tepat di balik mejanya. "Selamat datang, kau mau minum?" tanya pria tersebut dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku," ucap bibir yang dipugas warna _burgundy_ tersebut dengan tegas. _Blazer_ merah hatinya melapisi _jumpsuit_ hitamnya yang menguarkan bau mesiu yang cukup tajam, sementara rambutnya panjangnya yang diikat satu tersebut terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ketergesaannya.

Pria di hadapannya itu menghembuskan asap cerutunya dan menaruhnya di asbak sebelum berdecak tak puas. "Mereka belum mati, Victoria. Mereka belum mati, dan kau harusnya tahu hal itu," ia mendesah seakan mengasihani wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat mengeras dan tangannya mengepal sejenak, "Aku akan melenyapkannya, percaya padaku, aku akan membunuhnya sesuai perjanjian," tukasnya lugas dengan lengan yang sedikit bergetar membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Kau harus bisa melakukannya jika tak ingin melihat suamimu mati kekurangan asupan oksigen," kekehnya seakan ia berhasil memenangkan lotre dengan hanya sekali pasang.

"Aku berjanji, Li," ucapnya dengan suara yang tak kenal takut. "Akan kubawa Kris Wu kepadamu, hidup ataupun mati."

Pria itu menyudahi sesapannya pada _silver bullet cocktail_ di tangannya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku menginginkan anak itu hidup, kalau kedua-duanya bisa kau dapatkan hidup-hidup, aku akan menghadiahimu dengan kehidupan yang lebih panjang," jelasnya dengan ringan meski matanya menyiratkan hal yang berbeda, penuh dengan intrik dan culas.

"Sekarang pergilah," usirnya dengan kibasan tangan membuat dua orang berbadan tegap di dekat pintu yang tadi mempersilakannya untuk masuk, kembali membukakan jalan keluarnya. Matanya memandangi Victoria yang berbalik ke luar bersama kedua bawahannya ke koridor tempatnya tadi berasal.

Bersenandung pelan, ia membuka _e-mail_ dari Jaycee dan mengecek data pelelang barang-barang antik yang berjumlah lebih dari lima puluh orang dari luar negeri. Sementara _e-mail_ dari Shin Hye berupa pembeli _marijuana_ yang ia panen dari dataran rendah dekat sungai Yang Tze yang dihuni oleh penduduk desa dalam perlindungannya. "Semuanya terlihat lancar seperti biasanya," komentarnya dengan nada ringan.

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku," ucapnya mengambil sebuah anah panah kecil dan melemparnya ke secarik foto yang tertempel pada _dart_ di samping kiri meja kayunya. Menyeringai pada foto seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang kini tertancap tepat di dekat matanya, ia melanjutkan menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, menyesapi manis pahitnya nikotin yang mencumbui papilanya.

Mengambil _gadget_ -nya, ia menghubungi seseorang dan langsung bertanya, "Kau sudah di jalan?"

" _Aku hampir mendapatkan mereka, dua kilometer lagi,"_ jawab suara berat di seberang.

"Bagus, aku percaya padamu, lakukan dengan benar."

" _Baik bos,"_ sahutnya sebelum menutup sambungan telpon.

~†~†~†~

"Kita diikuti," ucap Luhan mengusik Kris yang tengah membalas segala permintaan maaf yang dituturkan Tao dengan kata-kata manis untuk membuatnya berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Melewati truk besar yang membawa bergalon-galon air mineral di jalanan yang masih lumayan ramai, Sehun melihat dari spion kanan dan menghela nafas, "Semuanya, pegangan," titahnya.

Dengan sigap Darren berpegangan pada _handle_ di belakang kursi pengemudi sementara Luhan pada bagian dalam _van_ dengan _tokarev_ yang bersiap di kepalannya. Sehun menikungkan mobil secara tiba-tiba ke jalanan yang lebih kecil untuk satu mobil membuat Kris dan Tao yang belum sempat mencari pengamanan terpelanting ke pintu belakang _van_ dengan punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu menghantam keras. Di dalam dekapannya, Tao menyodok bahunya dengan siku yang tajam.

"Argh!" dengan hantaman keras dari kedua arah, Kris tersedak salivanya sendiri, meringis merasakan sakit yang menyebar cepat membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Hei!" seru Luhan kaget dan buru-buru membantu Tao untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Kris yang setengah telentang di lantai _van_ selagi mereka menikung untuk ketiga kalinya membuat mereka berusaha merapatkan diri untuk meredam guncangan.

"Maaf!" ucap Sehun dan Tao bersamaan. Satu untuk mengemudi dengan brutal dan satu lagi tak sengaja menyakiti pemuda yang masih mengenakan _suit_ -nya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, apa ada _netbook_ di dalam sana? Apa itu baik-baik saja?" cerocos satu-satunya pemuda yang mengenakan ransel tersebut.

Beranjak dari lantai, Kris bersandar di bangku sembari berpegangan pada pintu begian belakang sementara Tao menatapnya cemas. "Tak perlu begitu, Tao. Dia baik-baik saja," celetuk Darren yang menyaksikan semuanya dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.

Suara ledakan yang terdengar begitu dekat membuat mereka terhuyung. "Mereka menembak ban mobil ini," seru Luhan mengokang _tokarev_ -nya dan membuka jendela kecil di bagian pintu belakang _van_. Matanya menangkap sebuah Porsche hitam dengan pengemudinya yang berambut kemerahan menatapnya tajam. Tanpa ragu ia meletuskan senjatanya ke arah kaca yang nyatanya anti peluru tersebut, hanya meninggalkan guratan dan retakan kecil.

Cipratan api dari ban yang menguarkan bau hangus membuat Sehun mau tak mau membanting setir, menepikan mobilnya di parkiran samping sebuah _apartment_ yang cukup Darren kenali dengan decitan yang memekakkan telinga. "Cepat keluar!" teriak Luhan membuka pintu _van_ dan mendorong ketiga pemuda lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung parkir sementara ia mengambil tas hitam dari dekat kakinya dan melompat turun bersama Sehun yang tengah menyiapkan _revolver_ -nya.

Mereka berlari menuju _elevator_ dan naik hingga ke tempat bagian VIP tempat penghuni _apartment_ memarkirkan kendaraan mereka menggunakan _keycard_ yang Sehun kantongi kembali ke dalam _phone case_ -nya. Melihat itu Darren membuka suara, "Mengapa kau bisa memiliki _keycard_ tersebut?" tanyanya heran sementara pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu tak berminat menjawab, kini tergesa keluar diikuti oleh Luhan dan Kris yang menggandeng Tao. Pemuda yang berjalan paling belakang terebut mulai berpikir lebih jauh. Jangan-jangan kecurigaannya benar.

Ia sangat yakin kini mereka berada di area apartment yang sama dengan yang baru disambanginya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Darren sangat mengenal tempat di mana teman wanitanya itu turun dengan wajah yang tak terbaca atau letih, mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya sebelum masuk ke lobi yang cukup luas dengan dua orang penjaga di pintu depannya. Seringkali ia melihat Jaycee, pria yang sepertinya bekerja dengan Shin Hye masuk ke lobi yang sama, kemungkinan besar mereka tinggal di lantai yang berbeda.

Darren mengerti bahwa agaknya ada rahasia besar yang selalu Shin Hye tutupi dengan perkataannya yang tersusun rapi, juga berusaha menenangkan, dan parasnya yang terlihat lembut—meski ia sangat _perfectionist_ menekuni tiap pekerjaannya. IPad yang selalu berada di tangannya menerbitkan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi. Pernah sekali ia melihat menunya tapi tak ada yang aneh, hanya aplikasi bawaan dari _developer_ dan tambahan aplikasi _chat_ yang tak terlalu mencolok sebelum wanita itu merebutnya dengan decakan kesal. Pikiran Darren kembali memunculkan kepingan memori lintingan rokok yang selalu Kai Ko hisap di kala senggang—pernah sekali ia ditawari, dan begitu ia mencicipinya, ia merasakan sensai yang berbeda seakan bebannya diringankan. Cukup sekali, dan ia langsung menaruh curiga jika benar itu adalah _marijuana_ , dari mana Kai Ko mendapat pasokannya yang seakan tak ada habisnya tersebut?

~†~†~†~

Shin Hye mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah menggunakan _hair dryer_ sementara ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan _training pants_ yang nyaman untuk tidurnya. Mengecek IPad-nya, ia terdiam menerima kabar langsung dari Li Chen, atasannya untuk memeriksa pengiriman barang ke New York yang baru dilakukan sore itu. Meletakkan _hair dryer_ -nya di nakas, ia duduk di atas ranjang dan mulai mengecek laporan datangnya guci dari dinasti Ming yang telah masuk ke salah satu koleksi museum nasional di sana dan satu lagi ke seorang pejabat yang terlibat dalam bisnis kasino yang ada di Las Vegas maupun Beijing. Dengan informasi sepenting ini, siapa yang tak takut jika IPad-nya dipegang oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri?

Suara bel yang berdering nyaring membuatnya meraih _cardigan_ cokelat-nya dari gantungan dan mengenakannya. Setelah melihat melalui _intercom_ , ia membuka pintu membiarkan Kai Ko masuk ke dalam _apartment_ -nya. Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya yang terlihat menuduh, "Shin Hye," mulainya dengan tatapan sangsi. "Kau tahu siapa Huang Zi Tao?"

Gadis itu mematung, menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu? Dia _roommate_ Darren 'kan?"

"Kau tahu dia anak Huang Xiaoming?" sergahnya lagi lebih serius membuat Shin Hye tak mengalihkan pandangan dari manik mata yang menyorotkan kebencian tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," sahutnya tenang seakan tak mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat memompa darah lebih cepat ke segala pembuluhnya.

Kai Ko menggoreskan senyuman miring di wajah pucatnya. "Dia rival bos kita, Li Chen," sambungnya membuat mata Shin Hye membulat. "Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi _roommate_ Darren, teman kita?" nada curiga sarat terdengar di tiap kalimatnya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah tak mengerti, menatap Kai Ko dengan penuh keluguan. "Aku tidak tahu, sepengetahuanku, Darren memang tak tahu-menahu perihal pekerjaan kita sebenarnya. Lagi pula, mungkin ia teman dekat keluarga Huang Xiaoming?" cetusnya seakan-akan baru saja mendapati kebenaran.

Pemuda itu terdiam lagi sementara Shin Hye berusaha meredam kegugupannya saat sebuah _revolver_ dengan peredam ditodongkan kepadanya. "Maaf, aku tak percaya padamu." Ia mengokang senjatanya dan langsung menekan pelatuk membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata selagi memekik kencang.

Tubuh Shin Hye lemas bersandar di sofa tempatnya duduk sementara pemuda di hadapannya berdiri sembari tersenyum lebar. "Hahah," tawanya datar memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke balik _blazer_ yang ia kenakan. "Bersyukurlah pistolku kosong," ucapnya kemudian berlalu menuju pintu depan tak menghiraukan nafas rekan kerjanya yang seakan tercekik di sana.

"Sampai nanti," ujarnya santai sembari menutup pintu putih tersebut.

Shin Hye terhuyung berjalan mengambil IPhone _rose gold_ -nya yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan di hadapan teman-temannya dari balik kotak _first aid_ dan membuat panggilan keluar dengan bahu yang menegang. "Halo, mereka akan melakukannya malam ini," ucapnya cepat kemudian memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan instruksi dari seberang sana.

" _Bertahanlah di tempatmu, jangan mencampuri urusan mereka. Kau harus selalu berada di_ post _-mu, apapun yang terjadi."_ Dengan itu Shin Hye mengambil IPhone-nya yang memiliki backup data dari IPad-nya beserta sepucuk pistol dan dua longsong peluru yang selalu ia simpan di lemari pakaiannya. Tangannya mengetikkan alamat situs _e-mail_ yang ia tak pernah sebarkan kecuali ke satu orang dan mulai mengirim dokumen demi dokumen yang tak sempat ia kirimkan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

~†~†~†~

Melewati jajaran mobil mewah yang diterangi lampu neon di sekelilingnya dengan tergesa, mereka berusaha memasuki Ford hitam di paling ujung. Kris berada di sisi Tao yang menatap sekeliling dengan wajah yang gelisah seakan apapun bisa terjadi kapan saja. Nyatanya hal yang berkali-kali mereka tak harapkan muncul dari ujung _elevator_ yang sama membuat mereka semua menyingkir dan bersembunyi di balik mobil.

Tlang.

Sebuah peluru berdesing mengenai dinding beton lima kaki dari tempat mereka menunduk. Luhan yang tengah memegangi tas berisi senjata langsung mengangsurkan masing-masing sepucuk _revolver_ ke Darren dan Sehun. "Berhati-hatilah," pesannya sebelum mengintip kembali sementara Sehun menyelinap ke belakang mobil demi mobil untuk mendekati mereka.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti di sini," sebuah suara yang cukup Darren kenali membuat nafasnya memburu dan memandang Tao yang menunduk dengan wajah tegang di samping Kris.

"Itu Kai Ko," desis Darren begitu lirih namun dapat terdengar oleh Tao dan Kris yang jaraknya begitu dekat.

Tao memberikan tatapan aku-sudah-memberitahumu kepada Darren. "Temanmu bukan orang yang baik," bisiknya disambut anggukan lemah oleh _roommate_ -nya sendiri. Mereka bertiga menunduk lebih dalam saat mendengar peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh _tokarev_ di tangan Luhan, menyangsang ke Bentley ungu di seberang yang mulai meneriakkan alarm, memekakkan telinga.

Tanpa ragu Kai Ko menembak CCTV di dua sudut berbeda sebelum mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Sehun yang berhasil menggoreskan pelurunya di lengan Jaycee yang tak sempat ia lindungi. "Sialan kau," desisnya marah sementara pemuda berambut merah di depannya berusaha mengejar Luhan yang dengan lincah menghindari peluru demi peluru hingga ke lantai atas melalui landainya jalanan mobil untuk turun maupun naik.

Kris menyaksikan dari pantulan kaca spion di depannya dan terkesiap. "Chanyeol," ujarnya lirih membuat baik Darren maupun Tao menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Kris memucat memandangi kedua tetangganya tersebut—membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan salivanya, ia melanjutkan, "Dia temanku, Chanyeol, harusnya dia berada di Korea Selatan." Suaranya menghilang saat Darren menodongkan pistol itu ke arahnya, total sudah dua kali nyawanya terancam dengan senjata api tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" gertak Darren memicingkan matanya, ia menarik Tao yang setengah tersentak untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

"Aku Kris Wu, aku salah satu bankir sekaligus pialang saham," jelasnya singkat berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tao yang terlihat ragu, dan linglung. Suara alarm Bentley tersebut masih setia berbunyi dengan suara yang menulikan telinga siapa saja membuat Jaycee yang tengah mengikat lengan atasnya dengan dasi untuk mencegah pendarahan berlebih menyingkir ke samping.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan organisasi gembong narkoba?" tanya Darren lagi tanpa tedeng aling-aling masih dalam bisikan.

Kris menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak—"

DOR.

Jaycee yang tengah berjalan ke ujung memegang tokarev yang sempat diberikan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya sebelum keluar dari _elevator_. Meski jarang menggunakan senjata, paling tidak ia bisa mengoperasikannya apalagi untuk saat-saat terdesak seperti sekarang ini. Ia menyeringai pada Kris yang buru-buru berdiri dan Tao yang tengah ditarik Darren untuk kabur dari sana.

"Aku menemukan Kris Wu!" teriaknya lantang diakhiri dengan ringisan saat tangannya yang mengayun mencoba mengimbangi larinya mengejar ketiga orang tersebut kembali berdenyut ngilu meneteskan darah.

"Shi Xun!" Panggil Tao refleks saat melihat temannya itu menghempaskan diri ke arah mereka untuk melumpuhkan Jaycee dengan menyarangkan peluru di kakinya.

Suaranya membuat kedua pemuda lain yang mengejarnya mengulum senyum simpul. "Target sudah di depan mata," ucap Chanyeol dengan rambut merahnya yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu neon ke _earpiece_ yang ia kenakan. Ia memperhatikan Kai Ko yang berusaha menghadang mereka hingga tak ada pilihan lain selain naik ke atap.

Darren mengekori Kris yang tengah menggenggam tangan Tao erat untuk memasuki _elevator_ sementara Sehun menembaki Kai Ko dan Chanyeol yang berusaha berlari mengejar mereka. Dari sisi kiri, Luhan melesat masuk ke dalam _elevator_ sebelum pintu metal itu bergeser menutup dengan _travelling bag_ yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Bunyi nafas terengah-engah beradu selagi Sehun juga Luhan memasukkan selosong peluru yang baru ke dalam senjatanya.

"Kenapa mereka mengincarmu, _gege_?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang bersandar dengan punggung melengkung di sudut _elevator_ sementara di sebelahnya Darren mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku mengenal mereka," ucapnya berusaha menarik nafas dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kepada Luhan dan Sehun yang siaga di depan pintu. "Kai Ko adalah temanku, kami sering bertemu Jaycee di _club_ dan beberapa orang lainnya." Ia terbatuk sebentar sebelum melanjutkan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Orang berambut merah tadi adalah Chanyeol, Kris mengenalnya."

Luhan mendesah. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengetahui sesuai," tudingnya pada Kris yang menggeleng lemas tak berdaya, tas kulitnya kini sudah menyelempang di bahunya dan seakan memberatkan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak.

Pada saat itu pintu metal tersebut terbuka dan mereka menaiki tangga, Sehun dan Darren menendang pintu metal lain yang menghubungkannya ke atap yang luas dengan angin malam berhembus kencang. "Mereka akan menjemput kita dalam sepuluh menit," ucap Sehun yang sejak tadi tengah melakukan panggilan sebelum mengantongi _gadget_ -nya lagi dan berjaga di sekitar Tao dan Kris yang merapatkan diri.

"Kita tahu mengapa mereka menginginkan Tao," Luhan mengerling pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan ransel tersebut. "Apa sekarang mereka juga ingin membunuh Kris?" mata bulatnya melihat Kris yang tengah berusaha menjelaskan pada Tao bahwa ia tak mengerti apapun. Sehun hanya balas memandanginya jengah.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," tukasnya pada Tao yang agaknya tak bisa memegang kata-kata Kris begitu saja. Pemuda itu mencoba menelisik ekspresi Kris yang sejak tadi terlihat frustasi dituduh dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia temukan dalam hidupnya. Ia bagaikan pengkhianat yang melarikan diri dari cengkraman tangan yang berkuasa, dan kini menginginkan kepalanya untuk makan tengah malam. Semua orang seakan tak ingin menyadari bahwa ia sama tak tahu-menahunya seperti mereka.

Sebuah tembakan keras membuat mereka semua waspada, Kris menarik Tao untuk menyingkir ke balik jajaran mesin dan pipa-pipa besar di sudut kiri sementara Darren meloncat ke penampung air yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," ia berucap pada Tao yang tengah berjongkok dengan bibirnya yang membiru dan matanya yang tak fokus.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras melindungiku?" tanya Tao lirih di tengah baku tembak yang terjadi delapan meter dari mereka.

Terlintas bayangan ibunya yang menghentikan ayahnya memukuli dirinya yang masih berusia delapan tahun dengan kayu panjang—wajah ibunya penuh keyakinan, mendorong pria yang masih gagah itu dengan kencang sebelum menghambur padanya dan membawanya pergi dengan koper kecil yang tengah menanti di depan pintu. Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Karena kau pantas untuk dilindungi," sahutnya.

Di sebelahnya Darren menembaki Kai Ko yang berusaha menyarangkan peluru di kepala Luhan yang malah melayang ke pagar kawat di sekeliling gedung bagian selatan membuatnya berdecak kesal. Pemuda itu mengubah targetnya, berjalan mendekati penampungan air di mana temannya bersembunyi dengan tembakan demi tembakan yang ia lancarkan tanpa henti. Kewalahan, Darren berusaha mencari senjata lain di sekitarnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada pipa-pipa besi yang teronggok beberapa kaki darinya.

Chanyeol menembaki Sehun dengan geram sementara pemuda itu berhasil menggoreskan peluru di pipinya yang kini meneteskan darah segar, pemuda berambut cokelat itu sendiri belum tergores apapun. Netranya menangkap Luhan yang tengah menembaki Jaycee yang kepayahan dan kini ambruk bersimbah darah. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengetahui pola pikir Luhan—cukup pintar untuk melumpuhkannya hingga nanti pria tersebut mati kehabisan lebih dari tiga liter darahnya yang terus-menerus mengucur.

Mengubah strategi, Chanyeol bersiaga di balik generator tempatnya bersembunyi. "Kris, pulanglah, paman Li sudah menyuruhmu pulang," teriaknya sembari mengamati sekitar di mana terlihat sunyi tanpa pergerakan kecuali suara batuk Jaycee yang merenggang nyawa dan Kai Ko yang terlihat menyusuri tepi gedung berusaha mencapai tempat di mana Darren berlindung.

Otot-otot dalam tubuh Kris menegang mendengar marga itu kembali menabuhi gendang telinganya untuk menggemakan nama yang mengerikan ke kepingan memori yang tersimpan dalam organ dengan aktivitas tinggi di dalam tempurung kepalanya tersebut. Tao memperhatikan wajah Kris yang terlihat tak berwarna sementara tangannya masih memegang bahunya.

Di sisi lain Sehun mengerling pada Luhan yang menggumamkan sesuatu, _"Tiga menit lagi,"_ pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu melihatnya mengetuk jam tangannya sendiri. Mengangguk mengerti, perhatian Sehun sempat teralih pada _elevator_ yang berdenting terbuka disambung derap langkah samar dan pintu terayun.

" _Shin Hye,"_ Sehun mengucapkan tanpa suara kepada Luhan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi, "Pulanglah, ikut bersamaku, kita habisi mereka bersama-sama." Matanya mengawasi pergerakan secuil apapun hingga suara tembakan yang hampir mengenai telapak kakinya membuatnya berjengit sedikit sebelum mencari sumbernya. Berdecak, ia mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi pada Sehun yang memegang dua _revolver_ sekaligus.

Di balik mesin yang menderu, Kris terduduk bersama Tao yang berusaha mundur dari sisinya. "Aku bukan monster," ucapnya pelan.

Raut wajahnya seakan tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka tak bisa memanggilku monster." Bayangan ibunya yang berusaha melajukan mobil keluar dari halaman rumahnya terlintas. Sepucuk pistol yang sempat ia letuskan ke perutnya kembali terbayang berikut darah yang membanjir mengotori karpet bulu berwarna krem yang menghampar di ruang TV-nya, percikannya sempat mampir ke wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut dengan matanya yang membesar ngeri.

Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan, menakutkan, membuat Tao perlahan mundur berusaha menjauh, "Tao, percaya padaku." Ia menyergapnya, memegangi bahu pemuda berransel itu erat-erat. "Aku akan melindungimu," rapalnya bagai mantera yang sering kali ia deraskan di masa kecilnya.

Chanyeol terpleset ketika berusaha menjejakkan kaki setelah melompati pipa berusaha menghindari tembakan Sehun hingga berakhir terjatuh di atas aspal keras. Merintih, ia berusaha bangkit duduk memegangi belakang kepalanya merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Matanya berkunang-kunang, samar melihat seseorang menghampirinya kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu menghantamkan gagang pistol ke keningnya. Ia resmi terkapar dengan naas. Orang tersebut mengambil _earpiece_ milik Chanyeo dan menginjaknya kuat-kuat menggunakan _sneakers_ -nya.

Darren memukul Kai Ko dengan pipa besi yang ia pegang, menimbulkan suara yang nyaring membelah deru angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang. "Kau pecundang!" ejek Kai Ko menendang pipa besi dari tangan Darren, pistolnya sendiri sudah terpental jauh dan kini ia hanya bisa terlibat baku hantam dnegan pemuda yang disebut sebagai temannya sejak ia menempuh sekolah menengah atas tersebut.

"Sadarlah Kai," ia berujar setelah menghindari tendangan Kai Ko dan berusaha berlari menjauh dari tempat Kris dan Tao berlindung. "Kau hanya dimanfaatkan mereka," nasihatnya sembari mengelak dari pukulan Kai Ko dan membalasnya dengan tinju di wajahnya. Mereka berdua terbatuk saat Kai Ko berhasil menyarangkan tinjunya ke dagu Darren.

"Tahu apa kau? Ketika kau berfoya-foya, aku telah berpenghasilan sendiri," tukasnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Mereka memanfaatkan kecanduanmu!" tegas Darren mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dan berusaha menahan kaki temannya yang diarahkan ke bagian perutnya.

Kai Ko meludahkan darahnya dan menyeringai, "Naif, aku lebih dari sekedar pecandu, aku juga pengedar." Ia menarik kakinya dan merangsek maju mencoba menyerang Darren yang terlihat tersentak kaget.

Pada detik yang sama Darren mengelak menyebabkan Kai Ko membentuk pagar kawat dengan cukup kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Darren memukul belakang kepalanya dengan keras, menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu, Darren mendengar deru baling-baling yang mendekat hingga ia menengadah menyaksikan _helicopter_ tengah berkeliling di atasnya, berusaha turun perlahan.

"Aku tak bersalah, Tao," ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan pemuda yang terduduk di hadapannya itu.

"Aku percaya _gege_ , untuk sekarang. _Gege_ sudah berusaha melindungiku sejak tadi," tutur Tao sembari mengulas senyum simpul yang menenangkan gemuruh emosi di dalam dada Kris. "Tapi sebenarnya _gege_ ini siapa?" sambungnya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kris tak berkutik.

Suara getaran baling-baling _helicopter_ tersebut makin kencang membuat semua orang yang masih cukup sadar di sana untuk menengadah menyaksikan transportasi udara tersebut turun di tengah-tengah atap gedung yang cukup luas. Dahi Kris mengernyit saat melihat seseorang dengan _pullover_ putih dan celana _khaki_ menjejakkan kakinya turun. Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri _helicopter_ tersebut sementara Darren berjalan tertatih tak jauh dari sana.

"Tao, Kris, cepatlah," teriak Luhan yang berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menoleh pada kedua orang yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Pemuda dengan _pullover_ putih itu terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang memegang _revolver_ di tangan kanannya. "Kau harus kembali ke _post_ -mu sekarang, jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tahu," samar suara itu tertangkap indra pendengaran Kris yang masih menatapnya nyalang.

Kris tak mempedulikan angin yang semakin keras menerpa seiring langkahnya. Di sisinya Tao mengikuti langkahnya yang membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam _heli_ sementara Darren sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dan seorang wanita ber- _cardigan_ cokelat membuka pintu ke lantai bawah sebelum turun meninggalkan pintu tersebut kembali menutup. Sehun tengah memasukkan _travelling bag_ yang ia bawa sebelum menatap Kris heran.

"Lay, kau datang kembali," suaranya terdengar berbeda bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Penuh ekspektasi, begitu menyedihkan. Di belakangnya Tao terlihat memandangi kedua orang itu dengan bingung. Apa hubungan Lay dengan semua ini?

Pemuda yang mengenakan _pullover_ putih itu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Halo _the lover_ , kita berjumpa lagi."

Kris meneguk salivanya ketika ini kali ketiganya sebuah moncong pistol ditodongkan ke arahnya. "A-apa?"

"Mana mungkin aku datang untukmu, Li Jiaheng, jangan berharap," tukasnya dingin, jemarinya sudah siap di pelatuknya, siap menyalakkan peluru menghujam ke dadanya.

Refleks Kris berdiri di hadapan Tao, tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mencoba menangkup tangan Tao yang lebih kecil daripadanya. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu sama-sama memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Lay yang terlihat tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menurunkan senjatanya. Kris berusaha untuk tak gemetar karena itu tahu bahwa hanya ada dia sebagai perisai pemuda yang lebih muda di belakangnya tersebut. Bergeser sedikit saja, bisa-bisa pemuda yang sudah ia berikan janji itu akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku yang dulu?" netra keemasan Kris bertabrakan dengan manik mata cokelat gelap tersebut. Lagi-lagi rahasia yang membuatnya frustasi, bertekad bulat melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu gelap sebelum bertemu dengan cahaya yang lebih terang di ujung koridor yang selama ini ia jejaki dengan gamang.

"Sebagai _the lover_ , sekaligus _the hanged man_ , kau harus memilih," tak menggubris pertanyaannya, Lay tetap melanjutkan monolognya dengan nada tenang. Di dalam _heli_ , Sehun, Luhan juga Darren sudah berhenti dan menatap pemuda yang mengacungkan pistol itu dengan was-was. Mereka seakan menahan napasnya sendiri menyaksikannya.

"Memilih apa?" tanyanya merasakan genggaman tangan Tao mengencang. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang, dan ia yakin Tao juga merasakan hal yang sama di balik punggungnya.

"Pihak mereka atau kami?" tanya Lay tanpa sungkan, masih setia menodongkan _revolver_ -nya ke arah dada kiri Kris.

Getaran tangan Tao dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas sementara dirinya tak berbeda jauh, perlahan mundur. Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar, matanya menangkap tatapan Sehun dan Luhan yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran, dan Darren yang cemas—Kris yakin ia pasti mencemaskan Tao yang menempel padanya. Harusnya tadi ia membiarkan Tao pergi lebih dahulu supaya tak terlibat hal macam ini.

Memberanikan diri, Kris menajamkan tatapannya, "Pihak mana yang akan melindungi Tao?" tanyanya lantang. Ia melihat Lay mengulas senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat melembut.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Satu _chapter_ lagi ya. Setelah itu ada _fic_ dengan tema lain. : )


	4. Farewell

**Title: Back of Coin**

 **Chapter: 4 / 4**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Zhang Yixing**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao (main), RenTao (side pairing), KrisLay (broke up, mentioned)**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy and crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by **The Reason** by Hoobastank.

 **Warning:** **Violence. Messed up timeline. Crude words.**

 **Chapter 4 — Farewell**

" _I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you."_

 _._

Rinai hujan yang mewarnai sore yang dingin membuat orang-orang mempercepat langkah mereka menjejaki jalanan yang lumayan ramai dengan lalu-lalangnya kendaraan baik roda dua, roda empat bahkan lebih. Terpaan angin berpadu dinginnya udara pagi menelusup ke balik jaket tipisnya yang tak mengantisipasi akan adanya hujan badai, terima kasih pada _roommate_ -nya, ia tak sempat menengok perkiraan cuaca. Meremas gagang payung yang tak melindunginya dari terjangan hujan angin, pemuda itu mengerjap berusaha berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi gerombolan manusia yang tergesa menuju rumah, tempat kerja, atau mungkin tempat untuk singgah sebelum merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk.

Menyibak poninya yang sudah lepek juga basah terkena hujan, ia melihat sosok dengan _blazer_ biru tua tengah berteduh di depan emperan sebuah toko dengan _rolling door_ yang turun. Tangannya terlihat sibuk mengetik di layar sebuah _gadget_ dengan wajah gelisah, sesekali matanya memandangi langit dengan lembayung senja bersama awan tipis yang setia menurunkan curahan air menjatuhi bumi dalam tempo sedang. Ia melihat sosok itu mendesah kemudian mengangkat tas kulitnya untuk menutupi rambut seterang buah _chesnut_ di musim panas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghampirinya.

"Ini," tawarnya seraya mencondongkan payung biru mudanya kepada pria yang setengah tersentak tersebut. " _Gege_ mau pulang juga 'kan?" ia sedikit menengadah untuk memandang wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam kemudian mengulas senyum lembut. Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa bersikap dingin apalagi kasar kepada pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya ini. Meski umur mereka terpaut tak terlalu jauh, tetap saja ia berpikiran bahwa pemuda ini masihlah seorang anak yang butuh bimbingan juga perlindungan dilihat dari seringkali betapa kasarnya pemuda berkulit cokelat yang entah menjadi sosok kakak ataupun kekasih itu memperlakukannya. Ada perasaan protektif tiap kali ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda tersebut. Entah ketika hendak pergi dengan senyum dikulum dan _headset_ terpasang sebelah dari _elevator_ hingga berpisah karena pemuda itu turun di lobi dan ia menuju _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya, sampai baru pulang dengan wajah letih serta seringkali memegang beberapa kantong belanja, mungkin untuk makan malam dan sarapan di hari berikutnya.

Kali ini, ia yang sengaja tak membawa mobil karena akan menumpang dengan temannya ke kantor yang berada di distrik sebelah pun tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. "Terima kasih, biar aku yang memegang payungnya." Matanya menangkap tampilan jaket katun pemuda berambut kelam tersebut, basah kuyup dan meneteskan air hujan dari ujung-ujungnya sementara ranselnya terbungkus plastik bening yang dilapis dua.

"Ke mari," ia menarik Tao untuk masuk ke lindungan kanopi merah tua tempatnya berteduh. Pria itu membuka _blazer_ -nya dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu. "Pakailah, kau bisa sakit jika memakai pakaian basah begitu," tukasnya.

Menunduk memandangi jaketnya sendiri yang jauh dari kering, Tao mengangguk, ia menyandarkan payungnya yang sudah ditutup ke rolling door, menaruh tasnya di dekat undakan dan membuka buah bajunya kemudian melepas jaketnya. Ia menerima _blazer_ itu dengan tangannya yang dingin tersiram air hujan. "Terima kasih, Wu- _ge_."

"Kris. Panggil aku Kris," ujarnya disambut anggukan dari kepala bersurai hitam legam tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kris- _ge_." Ia pun mengancingkan _blazer_ yang sedikit lebih besar untuknya tersebut hingga menutupi setengah telapak tangannya. Tercium samar wangi parfumnya sendiri bercampur dengan wangi maskulin yang tertinggal di sana.

"Ayo," Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menegakkan payung milik Tao. Mereka pun berjalan berdempetan untuk menghindari tampias hujan hingga satu blok ke depan, masuk ke lobi _apartment_ mereka.

Di lain hari pria jangkung yang hendak ke luar membeli sesuatu itu mendapati tetangganya tengah bertengkar kecil di depan pintu masuk menuju _apartment_ mereka sendiri, nomor 601. Ia mendengar suara Darren yang berat menimpali suara Tao yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam sebelas," ucap suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Tao tersebut.

Terdengar suara hantaman benda tumpul yang membuat mata Kris melebar. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ke luar, lebih baik kau di rumah. Aku tak bisa pergi jika kau berkeliaran di luar," sahut suara yang terdengar lebih berat dan serius tersebut.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, ini giliranku," tukasnya disambut nada geram dari lawan bicaranya.

"Cukup Tao!" hardiknya.

Pada saat itu Kris membuka pintu depannya, menutupnya pelan supaya tak menganggu Lay yang baru berhasil tidur setelah semalaman mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa di _notebook_ -nya dan berhasil mengusir Kris untuk tidur di kamar sebelah karena ia tak ingin diganggu. Mata keemasannya bertemu pandang dengan manik gelap milik Tao yang mencoba pergi namun ditarik dan dibanting oleh Darren ke dinding koridor di bawah kungkungan tangannya.

"Wang, sebaiknya kau berhenti menyakitinya," Kris memperingati membuat pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menoleh melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, kenapa kau selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang, Wu?" tanyanya masih menahan Tao di dinding dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris meneliti wajah Tao yang menunduk. "Sepertinya dia tak nyaman," celetuknya. "Lepaskan dia."

Darren melepas Tao kemudian menghampiri Kris dengan nafas memburu. Ketika mendekat, tercium bau minuman keras dari mulutnya. "Berisik!" ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya hingga mendarat telak di rahang Kris yang mengeluarkan bunyi derak mengerikan. Terdengar suara Tao yang menarik Darren menjauh dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan pergi!" hardiknya sekali lagi dengan mengguncangkan bahu Tao keras-keras. Darren pun beranjak pergi dari situ dengan kunci mobil di tangan membiarkan Kris yang meringis memegangi rahangnya sendiri sementara Tao menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang menutupi dagunya sendiri, dan mengamati bekas tinju yang sedikit memerah perlahan membiru. "Aku bisa mengobatimu," tawar Tao dengan wajah bersalah.

Kris mendesah pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau selalu diam tiap kali dia mengasarimu?"

Mengerjap, mimik wajah Tao terlihat enggan untuk berbicara, "Dia orang yang menjagaku, jadi aku tidak bisa menentangnya."

"Meski dia sering memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

Tao melemparkan tatapan yang memancarkan ketidaksetujuan. "Dia tak seburuk yang kau kira," belanya lagi.

Pria itu menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Maaf," ucapnya kikuk

Hening sejenak sebelum Tao melanjutkan lagi, "Maafkan jika kami sering menimbulkan kegaduhan." Ia membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat dengan cepat sebelum kembali masuk ke rumahnya sendiri meninggalkan Kris memandangi pintu bernomor 601 itu dengan tatapan curiga. Di leher pemuda tadi ada tanda memerah yang cukup nyata.

~†~†~†~

Tao duduk di samping Kris yang kini lengannya tengah dibalut oleh Luhan dengan _blazer_ di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu terserempet peluru yang masih sempat Lay tembakkan sebelum menyeretnya ke dalam heli bersama Tao yang pucat pasi. Pemuda dengan _pullover_ putih itu pun membiarkan Kris meringis kesakitan di lantai heli sebelum duduk di kursi sebelah pilot dan lepas landas dari sana.

Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka sampai di sebuah rumah menyerupai kastil yang dikelilingi rimbunnya pohon oak dan semak mawar. Mata Tao mengerjap memanggil memori mengenai kediaman yang pernah didatanginya bersama ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dulu. Menangkap pintu kayu dengan pegangan beruang yang menganga lebar di depannya, ia menengadah menatap lengkungnya.

Pemuda itu merapatkan diri pada Kris yang kini dianggap sebagai sekutunya, ia berbisik, "Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Matanya memandangi koridor dengan _wallpaper_ putih keabu-abuan yang terlihat begitu bersih dari pigura maupun pajangan lainnya.

"Siapa pemilik tempat ini?" tanyanya pelan sedikit melambatkan langkah untuk mempelebar jarak antara mereka dan keempat orang lain di depannya.

"Aku rasa rekan ayahku, aku juga kurang tahu," jawabnya lirih. Mereka berhenti di ruang tamu yang terdiri dari sofa berwarna kelabu muda mengelilingi meja kaca rendah dengan cangkir dan _cake stand_ berisi berbagai macam potongan kue yang sudah tersedia seakan jamuan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Saat Tao masih mengamati _shortcake_ dengan _glazier_ berwarna cokelat pekat dan mousse juga potongan buah sebagai penghiasnya, sebuah suara membuatnya menengadah. "Selamat malam, kalian pasti lelah, silakan menikmati hidangannya."

"Aku tak suka makanan manis," celetuk Darren pelan.

Mata pria dengan kemeja hitam itu jatuh pada wajah Darren yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. "Sayangnya Tao suka," ucapnya membuat pemuda yang disebut namanya itu menatapnya kurang yakin.

"Junma Hao?" tanyanya. Mata semua orang tertuju pada Tao yang masih memandangi orang yang baru tiba itu lekat-lekat.

"Duduklah Tao, silakan." Ia membimbing mereka semua untuk duduk mengelilingi meja, dan menuangkan teh untuk pemuda berambut kelam tersebut. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus." Suruhnya pada Tao yang mengangguk pelan dan menurutinya untuk meneguk tehnya, di sisinya Kris memberikan tatapan aneh pada pria yang kini tengah mengusap puncak kepala pemuda itu.

Luhan membuka suara, "Kurasa Jaycee sudah tumbang, aku meninggalkannya dengan pendarahan hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri berkat Shin Hye, dan Kai Ko pingsan oleh Darren," jelasnya cepat.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Lay melanjutkan selagi ia mengambilkan _shortcake_ untuk Tao yang terlihat berseri-seri untuk segera melahapnya. " _The moon, secret agent_ yang kami kirimkan untuk menginfiltrasi jalur penjualan narkoba oleh Li Chen telah berjalan dan sekarang seluruh data-datanya telah terkirim kepada Interpol yang bermarkas di Shanghai untuk meringkus mereka. Terlalu banyak resiko untuk membiarkan Tao seorang diri, maka dari itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat untuk membawanya ke sini, terima kasih, Darren."

Darren mengangguk pelan. "Aku dengar Jaycee dan Kai Ko merupakan tangan kanannya. Aku mengetahui beberapa _night club_ yang menjadi pusat jual beli mereka, salah satunya Poirot."

"Poirot sedang dalam proses ditutup dan digeledah sekarang, mereka mungkin akan menemukan marijuana senilai enam milyar dan sebagian besar barang kiriman yang baru tiba di London ditahan oleh kepolisian lokal," sambung pria berkemeja hitam tersebut dengan tenang.

"Maaf, boleh aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kris merasa sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang tersisih dan berada di tempat yang gelap.

Pria itu mengerling padanya, matanya menajam meski senyumnya terlihat terukir di wajah tampannya. "Suho, aku bekerja sama dengan ayah Tao untuk membongkar sindikat narkoba yang selalu menghentikan langkah kami untuk berkembang."

"Suho? Maksudmu dengan kata berkembang itu apa?" tanyanya lagi masih belum puas.

"Berkembang dengan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi semua orang dengan lingkungan yang lebih sehat dan bebas dari limbah. Penanaman ganja di tepi sungai Yangtze berakibat pada ekosistemnya serta menjadikan warga desa sebagai pecandu yang selalu mengikuti kata-kata Li Chen bagaikan kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Selagi ia dan banyak triliyuner lain bergelimang harga berpesta-pora dengan narkoba serta segala kenikmatan dunia, banyak orang tersiksa yang tak pernah ia hiraukan." Deklamasi Suho dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Dengan mematikan satu jalur, setidaknya ini akan menekan perusakan sumber daya manusia yang sempat meningkat," ujarnya lagi.

Kris mengernyitkan dahi mencerna semua perkataan itu tak menghiraukan Lay yang kini mencoba menjelaskan pada Luhan dan Sehun dengan seksama mengenai tugas mereka selanjutnya untuk melindungi Tao sementara Darren mendapat tatapan menusuk darinya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau Li Jiaheng 'kan? Anak dari Li Xiaodong yang meninggal secara tragis dengan luka tembak di perutnya," ucapnya tenang, begitu tenang dengan kilatan aneh di matanya.

Kris langsung berdiri, membuat Tao yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sembari menyuapkan potongan _shortcake_ itu terkesiap. "Kau, dari mana kau tahu?" Kris menatapnya berang sementara Suho tetap terlihat tak tergugah untuk menaikkan nada suaranya barang sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau memakai nama marga ibumu dan berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa kau memiliki asosiasi dengannya. Semuanya sudah aku ketahui, bahkan sampai pada kenyataan bahwa kau melarikan diri dari ayahmu yang _abusive_ hingga harus menghindar dari adiknya yang tak kalah kejam untuk menyiksamu dan ibumu."

Kris menerjang Suho, mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan memaksanya berdiri. "Jangan seenaknya mengungkit masa lalu orang lain dengan wajah setenang itu," desisnya, baik wajah dan telinganya memerah menahan amarah.

Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha menariknya menjauh. "Kris- _ge_ tenanglah," ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan ikut campur!" hardiknya pada Tao yang langsung menampakkan mimik takut membuat hati Kris mencelos. "Maaf," ia berujar pelan pada pemuda itu setelah melepaskan Suho.

Suho mengedikkan kepala pada Lay, Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing di tangan mereka, menyuruh ketiga orang itu untuk memasukkan kembali senjatanya. Mereka memperhatikan interaksi Kris dengan Tao yang terlihat lebih intim dengan litani permintaan maaf dan kata-kata manis dari Kris sementara Darren menatapnya jengah. Ada perasaan kesal di hatinya saat melihat Tao perlahan terlihat lebih nyaman bersama Kris daripada dirinya.

~†~†~†~

Kris menghampiri Lay yang terlihat sibuk dengan _notebook_ -nya dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari kursi tempatnya berada. "Jadi semuanya palsu?" tanyanya datar membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh padanya.

Menghela napas, Lay menggoreskan senyum setengah mengejek. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan nada ringan. "Semua yang pernah aku katakan dan lakukan padamu itu palsu."

Kesunyian yang mencekik itu kembali sampai pria yang kini memakai kemeja abu-abu itu memotongnya lagi. "Bahkan untuk hobimu menggubah lagu juga kelainan darahmu?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Lay benar-benar menghentikan tarian jemarinya di atas _keyboard._

"Tidak. Untuk itu, aku tidak berbohong."

Manik mata Lay melihat sebuah foto yang diletakkan di atas meja oleh Kris. "Aku menemukan ini dua bulan setelah kau masuk ke _apartment_ -ku," jelasnya. Pupil matanya tampak menggelap sejenak dari warna keemasaannya yang biasa. _"The tower,"_ ia membalik tulisan tersebut dan menunjukkan sosok Tao yang tengah membaca di sebuah perpustakaan umum dengan _notebook_ yang terbuka di hadapannya, sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksudkan oleh tulisan ini sampai aku tak sengaja menemukan peramal jalanan beberapa minggu kemudian." Kris menatap Lay yang membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kris yang baru pulang dari kantor dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir salah satu pusat perbelanjaan tak sengaja melewati sebuah _booth_ yang berjajar di area _bazaar_ dengan parkiran tersebut. Ia menangkap sosok seorang wanita tua dengan gaun berwarna cokelat dan syal tipis yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah _banner_ bertulisan _tarot reader_ membuat langkahnya mendekat secara tak sadar.

 _"Anak muda,"_ suara wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan Kris yang tadinya hanya ingin melewatinya setelah dapat membaca apa yang ia tawarkan. _"Nyawamu sepertinya terancam,"_ sambungnya lagi membuat perhatian Kris benar-benar memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Berdiri di depan _booth_ itu, sang wanita mengocok kartu tarotnya dan mengambil tiga kartu secara acak dengan sesekali melirik wajahnya yang dingin. _"Ah, dirimu akan berada di posisi yang sulit."_ Ia berhenti, memperlihatkan sebuah kartu dengan seorang pria yang digantung terbalik di dahan pohon dengan sulurnya _. "Kau harus membuat pilihan yang mungkin bisa mengubah garis hidupmu secara drastis. Kemudian ini,"_ ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dengan gambar yang ia interpretasikan sebagai Adam dan Hawa. _"Sepertinya urusan percintaanmu akan menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu yang lain. Berhati-hatilah,"_ ujarnya selagi Kris menyodorkan selembar dua puluh yuan kepadanya.

 _"Bagaimana dengan kartu itu?_ The tower _?"_ ia menunjuk dengan dagunya kepada satu kartu bergambar menara yang tersambar petir dengan orang yang terlihat berteriak panik di dalamnya.

Wanita itu terkekeh, _"Inilah mengapa aku mengatakan nyawamu terancam. Ada peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi, dan mungkin nyawamu dapat melayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik anak muda, tidak ada yang tahu kapan ajal menjemput."_

"Jadi aku pikir, _the tower_ yang kau maksudkan sebagai Tao ini adalah pengancam nyawaku? Kau berusaha menyelamatkanku darinya? Atau itu adalah kebalikannya?" suaranya terdengar penuh ketidakyakinan, sangsi akan pemikiran pendeknya sendiri yang juga berhasil mengulaskan senyum mencemooh di bibir pucat Lay.

"Misiku adalah menjauhkan Tao darimu, kau orang yang dapat merusak segalanya," tukas Lay kejam seakan tak pernah menganggap pria itu sebagai manusia seutuhnya.

Kris terdiam dan menatap Lay, ia naik pitam. Menggebrak meja, ia berteriak lantang di ruangan serba putih itu. "Kau selama ini memanfaatku dan membiarkan sebuah nyawa hampir melayang! Apa kau gila?"

Mengerjap, Lay berdiri dengan tiba-tiba menyebabkan kursinya tergeser. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauhkanmu yang sepelemparan batu dari Tao. Kau pikir ini mudah? Harusnya kau sadar Kris, hanya dengan kegoyahanmu barang sedikit saja, nyawa orang yang tak berdosa dapat melayang. Harusnya kau menjauhi Tao sejak awal, semua hal yang terjadi malam ini adalah karena dirimu," ujarnya geram dengan posisi tubuh waspada, tangannya meraih saku celana kanannya di mana _revolver_ -nya bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkanku sesuai misimu sejak dulu?" matanya nyalang menatap orang yang dulu dikiranya pernah ia cintai tapi nyatanya hanyalah bayang semu perasaan nyaman untuk berbagi di kala sepi menerjang.

"...dan membuat Tao mencurigaiku? Yang benar saja. Pakai otakmu, Kris," cecar Lay setengah jengkel. "Tao menganggapmu sebagai penyelamatnya, ia hanyalah anak yang mengagumimu sejak dua bulan yang lalu kalian bertemu sedangkan aku butuh waktu lebih dari dua bulan untuk menyelidikimu dan sindikat yang ayah serta pamanmu bangun. Jangan tanya betapa menyesalnya diriku yang tak mematuhi Suho untuk membunuhmu lebih cepat karena masih diliputi rasa iba."

Kris meneguk salivanya menatap manik kecokelatan itu yang membalasnya sengit. "Ingatlah Kris, kau masih hidup karena belas kasihan dariku. Aku tak tega melihat Tao kecewa orang yang ia kagumi mati di depan matanya. Bersyukurlah aku keluar dari _apartment-_ mu, Kris." Lay tampaknya siap untuk mencabut pistolnya dan melancarkan tembakan tepat di dahinya yang tak tertutup rambut _chesnut blonde_ -nya.

Dehaman dari ujung ruangan yang tadinya ia kira kosong membuatnya terperanjat saat Suho berjalan menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang seperti malaikat berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya. "Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis, Kris." Tangannya melingkari pinggang Lay yang tampak acuh tak acuh membuat Kris mundur dan menuju kamar yang diberikan oleh Suho kepadanya setengah jam yang lalu.

~†~†~†~

Darren duduk di sebelah Tao yang terpekur dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pahanya. "Hei, Tao-er," panggilnya lembut mengusap kepala bermahkotakan surai hitam legam tersebut.

 _"Gege,"_ ucapnya sembari berusaha menjauh saat Darren mendekat ke lehernya dan meninggalkan kecupan ringan di sana. "Sebaiknya _gege_ tak melakukan hal ini lagi padaku," pinta Tao mendorong bahu Darren dan menegakkan diri untuk beranjak dari ruang baca yang sempat ia sambangi.

Mata Darren menelusuri wajah Tao yang terlihat berbinar alami setelah membersihkan diri dengan helaian rambut yang terlihat masih basah dan _pullover_ krem hingga _sweat pants_ putihnya yang diberikan oleh Lay. "Kenapa? Kita sering melakukannya." Dia mendekati Tao dan menggamit pinggang ramping itu. "Aku sedang letih, Tao, aku butuh dirimu," ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, menghirup wangi lembut sabun yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Tapi, kita ini sepupu. Kita harus menghentikannya." Tao kembali mendorong Darren yang tak bergeming dan malah menangkap tangannya sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Tao.

"Berhenti."

Darren dan Tao menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Kris menatapnya tajam. "Ia tidak menginginkannya, sebaiknya kau mundur," perintahnya membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu berdecak.

"Apa urusanmu di sini?" tanya Darren jengkel setelah melepaskan Tao yang beringsut menjauh dan menghindar ke sisi Tao.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tao untuk melindunginya, termasuk dari manusia sepertimu." Ekor matanya mengangkap figur Tao yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi. Ada perasaan senang yang merekah di dadanya.

"Apanya yang manusia sepertiku?" tantangnya

"Kau kakak sepupuku, _gege_. Apa yang kita lakukan ini tak pantas."

Mata Kris membulat sempurna mendengarkan penuturan pemuda yang terpaut dua inchi dengannya itu. Ini masih dapat masuk ke dalam kategori _incest_ , sesuatu yang begitu terlarang melihat dari betapa tertariknya Darren pada Tao. "Kau menyalahgunakan posisimu," ujarnya setengah tak percaya dan jijik pada pemuda tersebut. "Dia adik sepupumu sendiri, kau berani melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang masih sedarah denganmu?" Kris masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya mengingat Darren yang seringkali memperlakukan Tao selayaknya kekasihnya terlebih pada afeksi yang selalu dilancarkannya.

Wajah Tao bersemu mengingat dirinya membiarkan Darren berlaku semena-mena padanya. Pemuda yang paling pendek itu menatap Kris jengkel. "Itu bukan urusanmu," sergahnya lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kris menarik Tao menjauh dari sana, dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sisinya. Meninggalkan Darren di ruang baca itu seorang diri sebelum Sehun memasukinya dengan kernyitan di dahi dan _tokarev_ di tangannya. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Kris dan Tao yang hanya mengerling padanya.

"Darren, aku sudah memeriksa rekaman CCTV-mu. Apa yang perbuat pada Zi Tao itu membuat kami menimbang-nimbang keputusan kami lagi." Sehun berhenti sejenak dan mengokang tokarev-nya yang berperedam. "Kau tak bisa menjadi bagian dari kami, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup." Ia menodongkan senjatanya pada Darren yang sudah mengangkat tangan dengan sebulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Pemuda itu mundur perlahan. "Kalau aku mati, Tao akan membenci kalian."

Menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, Sehun berujar, "Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan membunuhmu?" bunyi salakan _tokarev-_ nya membuat Darren limbung. Sehun sudah siaga menangkap tubuhnya, memapahnya keluar dengan menyeret sebelah kaki akibat peluru yang bersarang di sana.

"AKH!" ia mengerang, berjengit merasakan terbakar dan perih di kakinya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"Kau hanya akan diminta beristirahat dan nantinya dihadapkan pada tuan Huang untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatanmu," jelasnya dengan nada monoton yang sama. Mereka menyusuri koridor perlahan dengan tubuh Darren setengah bersandar padanya.

"Tak perlu peluru untuk membuatku beristirahat," celotehnya tak terima. Ia meringis merasakan darah menetesi marmer putih tempatnya berjalan tertatih.

"Maaf, itu perintah dari Suho- _hyung_ supaya kau tak bisa mendekati Tao seenaknya." Mereka pun sampai di kamar di mana Luhan sudah menunggu dengan peralatan medis yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kalian sudah merencanakan ini," ia mendesis ketika Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang besi dengan tiang infus yang sudah tersedia di sisinya dan bau alkhohol yang samar tercium.

"Tentu saja." Dengan kejam Luhan menekan bagian bawah luka Darren membuatnya berteriak keras. "Aku akan mencabutnya dengan bius lokal." Luhan telah mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya, menyuntiknya obat bius ke bagian persambungan lengan pemuda itu. Menyaksikannya perlahan mulai rileks mempermudah jalannya operasi.

~†~†~†~

"Selamat malam," ucap Kris pada Tao yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Langkahnya terhenti dengan tarikan di ujung kemejanya. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin bermimpi buruk." Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian memberanikan diri menubrukkan manik mata hitamnya dengan manik keemasan milik Kris. "Temani aku, hanya kau yang terlihat normal di antara mereka, _gege_."

Kris mengulas senyum lembut, menepuk bahu yang terasa begitu kecil di bawah tangannya yang besar, ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Tao membimbing pria bersurai _chesnut blonde_ itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya dengan pintu yang mengayun menutup pelan. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya setelah mereka duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Soal apa?" tanya Kris dalam hati sudah menduga ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah?

Menggigit bibirnya ragu, ia pun melanjutkan, "Tentang ayahmu? Juga ketika kita di atap, kenapa kau menyebut dirimu bukan monster?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, suaranya terdengar begitu berat. "Ya, aku yang menembaknya, aku yang membunuhnya. Tapi aku bukanlah monster, dia yang selalu memulai dengan makian, pukulan, tendangan dan tamparan yang selalu datang bertubi-tubi. Dia yang selalu melakukannya dengan wajah penuh amarah seakan semua ini adalah salah kami."

"Kami?" ia tampang sedikit bingung.

"Aku dan ibuku." Mereka saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Tao mendekat.

"Kau bukan monster, kau jauh dari sesosok monster." Memeluknya erat, Tao mengusap punggung lebar milik Kris. "Jangan bersedih lagi," bujuk pemuda itu, suaranya begitu halus dan menggelitik sanubarinya. Kris merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu sebelum mereka membaringkan diri di atas ranjang.

Tao berhasil tertidur dengan damai di dalam pelukan Kris. Pria itu mengecup dahinya penuh keraguan yang tercermin jelas pada prilakunya, meninabobokannya dengan usapan dengan usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Memandangi wajah Tao yang sudah terlelap, bulu matanya menempel ke pipinya, bibir kemerahannya setengah terbuka dengan deru napas teratur, Kris pun menyusul untuk memejamkan matanya—membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu meringkuk menggenggam bagian depan kemejanya.

Mereka terbuai dengan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain di malam yang cukup dingin. Segala keletihan, perasaan ragu, bingung, marah, juga kecemasan sejenak dapat mereka lupakan sesaat setelah mereka membaringkan diri di atas ranjang empuk, di bawah selimut tebal yang menghalau dinginnya angin yang dihembuskan pendingin ruangan. Dalam tidur, terbuai mimpi yang memperlihatkan kenyamanan semu yang sangat mungkin tak akan bertahan lama tapi nyatanya tak menyurutkan diri mereka untuk melepaskan kegelisahan mereka barang sejenak. Karena hanya dalam tidurlah orang dapat memasuki dunia miliknya sendiri tanpa perlu bergantung pada orang lain, tanpa perlu merasakan kesulitan yang membayangi hari-harinya.

Lay menguap menyaksikan kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu kini telah terlelap dalam posisi dekat dan lekat dari layar _notebook_ -nya yang disambungkan pada _hidden camera_ terpasang di poros jam yang mengarah ke arah ranjang tempat Kris dan Tao tengah terlelap dalam. "Ini 'kan yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya pada Suho yang tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja, dengan begini Li Chen tak akan memiliki penerus. Kau pasti tahu bukan, jika bankir seperti Kris dapat mudah ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi dengan kedok sempurna? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada tuan Huang karena telah mengizinkan kita untuk memakai anaknya sebagai pion. Ternyata membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu mudah sekali." Suho menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas tinggi yang Lay pegang kemudian ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Bersulang." Mereka mendentingkan kedua gelas yang dipegang dan menghirup cairan merah manis masam membakar itu perlahan. "Kau anak pintar," Suho menepuk puncak kepala pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Untukmu, aku akan melakukan apapun," jawabnya dengan nada semanis madu.

~†~†~†~

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melepaskan mereka. Aku hampir menemukannya jika saja aku tak terhalang kecelakaan beruntun di persimpangan jalan lima blok dari sana," Victoria bersimpuh di kaki Li Chen sementara di sebelahnya Chanyeol berdiri dengan _revolver_ di tangannya dan Kai Ko terlihat berusaha berdiri dengan wajah kaku.

"Kau telah mengecewakanku, Vic," ia meraih _revolver_ milik Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Victoria yang meneguk salivanya kasar berikut wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan begitu dalam.

BRAK.

"Angkat tangan!" suara berat dari seorang pria dengan jaket kulitnya beserta lima ornag lain yang berhasil masuk dengan pakaian kasual mengejutkan mereka. Menerobos melumpuhkan sebagian besar _bouncer_ yang tak berkutik dengan todongan pistol dan surat penggeledahan berikut penangkapan yang masih hangat baru dicetak.

Perlahan Li Chen membuang pistolnya dan mengangkat tangannya bersama dengan Chanyeol, Kai Ko dan dua orang ajudannya yang lain. Seorang polisi berpakaian kasual itu membantu Victoria berdiri dan membawanya keluar bersama yang lain. Malam itu Poirot _club_ dibekukan dan disisir oleh anjing-anjing K-9 yang mengendusi tiap sudutnya. Dugaan Lay salah, ada sepuluh milyar marijuana dan pil ekstasi yang ditemukan di sana ditambah beberapa jaringan penjualan barang antik yang sempat masuk ke London yang ternyata berisikan narkoba dengan wujud guci berukir.

Malam itu bulan bersinar temaram menerangi bumi bersama gelayut sirostartus yang setia menemani di se kelilingnya. Bulan yang terlihat tak bergeming menyaksikan kedua sejoli yang tengah terlelap di sudut kamar sana, kekacauan akibat penangkapan besar-besaran di tengah malam yang membuat sebagian besar manusia berpakaian minim dan kaum borjuis keluar dari sebuah bangunan besar di sudut jalan sana. Perlahan angin dingin berhembus, membuat semua orang tergesa masuk ke dalam _van_ hitam yang berjajar di depannya, juga kepada dua sejoli yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Di langit sana, bulan tetap tak bergeming menyirami bumi dengan sinar perak lembutnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Author's note: Kai Ko yang merupakan sahabat dekat asli Darren memang terlibat penjualan narkoba bersama Jaycee Chan, anak dari Jackie Chan dan sekarang berada di bui.** **One of my #CagarBudayaKT has been finished. Good bye for now, see you next fic. : )**


End file.
